Silent Words
by prgmati
Summary: Some things come naturally to some people. Love wasn't one of those for Scorpius. She was red haired and stubborn and there was nothing he could have hoped for that she didn't have. But life has it's way of getting in the way of what we want most.
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the canon or semi canon characters or places that you may recognize at any given place in this story. All credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the non-canon characters, who I hope you like as much as I do. This prologue will not make much sense nor will the first few chapters but bear with me for a while, all of it does have a purpose.**

**Rates and reviews are my oxygen, so please don't let me die. ;)**

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

There was once a boy who everyone knew as the chosen one.

There was once another boy with a label on his hair and a family that stood out for it.

There was once yet another boy of whom everyone thought the worst but proved that people can change.

And this is a story of their children and how they came to be a lot more like their parents than any would like to admit.

Albus for his leadership skills, the ones that he had always shut off, not wanting to be known solely because of who his father was.

Rose for her loyalty and hot-temper. Not that she had ever managed to hide any of those anyway.

And Scorpius for all he truly is and had never had the guts to show, afraid to stand out too much and not live up to his name's reputation.

This is the story of how things change. For good and for bad. Of how a Scorpion and a Flower fall in love. Of how words don't really matter when all it takes is one look. One nod.

For Albus, life had never really been difficult. There had never been lack of food on his table. His family was united and happy, even though it had to go through several rough patches. The boy wasn't really the best student in his year, but it wasn't like he was complaining about it either. Of course there was the occasional fight with James, but as brothers, they always worked it out. He loved his mother and father no matter how protective they were of him and how red his cheeks turned whenever they were seen in public together.

Rose inherited her mother's attitude towards school. But her father's traits that genetics had passed onto her couldn't be missed either. Half the school shared her surname and she was as happy with it as one can get. She didn't really mind when one of her cousins told her parents things she didn't want them to know. The constant buzz of people mocking her had stopped bothering her before she had even set foot in Hogwarts. And the fact that she was –almost always- the top student in her year only seemed to make her want to try harder.

Being a Malfoy came with a lot of baggage, not that Scorpius seemed to mind that at all. He didn't mind having to live up to certain expectations as that had never proven hard to accomplish. For most part, he only had to be himself. Of course, he wasn't as bad as his father, from what he had heard, but then again, his father wasn't anything like what he had heard. He liked it that he was a great student, but didn't want to be the best there is. No, his place wasn't up high. He was just where he wanted to be.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! I know it doesn't add much to the story but it gives an insight of how this will play up. It's mostly about their 6****th**** and 7****th**** year and I'm not going to say anything else or it will spoil the fun! I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully in a few days. It's already written but I want to get a head start on the rest of the story before I post it. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Hand Stuff

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the canon or semi canon characters or places that you may recognize at any given place in this story. All credit goes to the amazing J. . I do, however, own the non-canon characters, who I hope you like as much as I do. This prologue will not make much sense nor will the first few chapters but bear with me for a while, all of it does have a purpose.**

**Rates and reviews are my oxygen, so please don't let me die. ;)**

* * *

-CHAPTER 1-

If there was one thing Rose knew about herself it was that it only took a rainy day to make her week better.

No one understood her passion for cold and rainy days and that was okay with her. It was her own cocoon of happiness and she had stopped trying to explain it long ago. The smell of wet grass and the sound of the rain had quite a calming effect on the girl there was no place she'd rather be than reading under a tree, protected by an Impervius Charm**.**

That was exactly where Scorpius found her that day. He and Albus had been wanting to get some friends together and play around on their brooms on an improvised Quidditch match since the beginning of the year, seeing as they had a lot more free time than the years before. That, however proved to be quite the difficult task due to the sixth year being a N.E.W.T level classes year and professors tending to assign more homework and expect a lot more from the students. It was not until a week from Christmas break that the two Slytherins managed to put together a group big enough to play. They had invited Rose to tag along but she had declined their offer by saying she had yet to finish writing her essay for History of Magic. Of course, she had already finished it but it was not up to her standards and that bothered her. Scorpius was on his way to the common room to shower and get ready for super when he spotted Rose on the grounds and it didn't take a beat for him to decide that joining her was a much better use of his time. "Hey there, Rosie." He greeted when he knew they were close enough for her to hear. She was so deep into her reading that the sound of his voice made her jump slightly. "Malfoy." She mumbled through greeted teeth and looked up at him. "How many times do I have to tell you. _Do not call me Rosie._" The red haired glared at him.

"Geez, I thought you would like that I stopped by to talk to you, but instead I find myself facing the rage of Rose Weasley." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes and closed her book, setting in on her bag next to her. "I do like that, but the name thing bothers me. Sorry." She pulled out her wand and extended her Impervius Charm so Scorpius would be protected as well.

"Sit with me for a bit?" The girl questioned as she patted the ground next to her, looking up at him. The red haired couldn't help but appreciate the sight in front of her. Sure he was dripping wet and sweaty and still in his Quidditch robes but she liked it. He looked hot and sexy, with his hair all over the place and his face plastered with his smug expression.

Her eyes drifted through his face. Scorpius' bone structure was starting to become more evident. The small stubble on his chin had not been there when they parted after finishing 5th year. His jaw wasn't nearly as defined as it was then. She couldn't help but let herself realize how much he had changed. And how much she actually liked that. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, his hands seemed bigger. Rose couldn't see in him the small kid to who her father had pointed, on her very first day of school, as the one to beat.

Scorpius nodded his head and smiled appreciatively before sitting down next to her. "I can't stay long though. I need to hit the showers soon if I want to be ready in time for supper."

She shrugged and leaned closer to him. "You're not really that smelly. I mean, you smell like you usually do, just slightly enhanced. I like it." The girl nodded to herself and, smiling softly, leaned back against the tree. The two of them sat silently for a few seconds, both looking out into the lake, as they watched the raindrops pour into the water.

It hadn't always been like that between them though. The silence hadn't always been that comfortable and their relationship not nearly as close. There was a time when all they did was bicker. When, if Albus wasn't around, none of them made any effort to be with the other. Sure, they could be considered friends, and when either of them thought back, there really wasn't any other word to describe their relationship, but they were only really together when the three got together.

It took them four years to really loosen up around each other. When questioned about why it took them so long, the most frequent reply was something along the lines of _We were only kids, to worried about what our parents would think to even understand what we were missing. _

But that changed. Oh, if it changed.

"What 'ya readin' Rose?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Oh, it's just another something for History of Magic. It's awful really but I needed to clarify a few things." She shrugged and looked at him. "Have you finished your essay?"

He nodded slowly and picked up a piece of her hair, playing with it absentmindedly. "I finished it last night. Wanted to have today free for Quidditch…"

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled to herself. "How did it go? Did you manage to win without me?"

She didn't hear rather than felt him chuckle.

"We didn't actually finish the game. Baddock fell of his broom and broke a few bones so Al took him to Madam Pomfrey and ended the game."

"That… doesn't really surprise me." She admitted with a quiet laugh and fiddled with the hem of his green cloak. Her eyes were starting to close when he spoke again.

"Are you sure I don't stink?" The blonde frowned.

"Yes, Scorp, I'm positive. If you did, I guarantee you I wouldn't let you get this close to me. You smell like soap and some kind of flower, I can't really put my finger on it. But it's good, Relax." And before she could think about it, Rose was rolling her eyes.

"Well…" He sighed. "I guess it's like they say, you really can't smell your own self."

That thought bothered Rose. "I guess…" She frowned. "What do _I_ smell like?" The girl looked at him.

"Hmm…" His eyes didn't meet hers. They were focused on the ends of her fire coloured hair. "It's hard to place exactly. The best way I can find to describe it is sweet and innocent." That brought a pout to Rose's lips.

"Oh, bother. I thought you were going to say I smelled bitter and badass like."

Malfoy shook his head fervently. "Those would be the last words I would use to describe anything to do with you." He laughed. "Except maybe your hair when you wake up." The red haired glared at him.

"I hope you know I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"No, you really don't." She sighed and shook her head gently.

"I don't. But I do hate it when people fiddle with my hair." She told him as her hand went up to take his from her hair. She put it down on her crossed leg bit didn't let go.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said sheepishly and glanced at their hands.

Silence.

"Aren't you cold?" He fiddled with her fingers.

"No, not really." She shook her head.

Silence.

"Are you?" She was watching his long fingers move against hers. There was an obvious difference between the size of their hands. Rose smiled to herself.

"Now that my body isn't warm from flying around anymore, yes, a little."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm keeping you out here in the cold…"

"It's okay."

Silence.

"We should probably head inside…" She suggested before gently pulling her hand away from his and moving to get up.

He nodded and got up also. "Coming to the common room?"

"Oh, no, I need to return some books to the library. I'll see you at super?"

"You bet." Scorpius said with a grin. "I'll be all smelly and attractive again." He winked.

"You're always attractive, Malfoy." The girl rolled her eyes before walking to the library.

* * *

**Tadaa! Here's Chapter 1! I know it didn't really add anything to the story but I wanted to get their dysfunctional relationship out there so you could understand my vision of these two. I'm thinking of updating every Wednesday, but if that doesn't work I'll change it to Sunday or something like that, I still have to figure out the schedule. Please, please, please let me know what you think of this story! Rate and Review, pretty please?**


	3. How It All Began

I'm so so sorry that this took so long to update! I promise I will try and upload the next one (which is not written yet, by the way) much much sooner than this one!

I know it isn't a very exciting chapter but I wanted to tell you the story of how they met and such and introduce some characters, I hope you like it!

* * *

The truth was very simple: Scorpius was utterly and completely in love with her. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone but himself and it had taken him four years to be able to do even that…

She was such a wild and carefree person, she treated every one like they were her one true love, Rose was always hugging someone or sitting on their lap or just subconsciously flirting with them, and no mater how jealous that made Scorpius, he couldn't deny that he loved it. But make no mistake. Rose Weasley knew how to stand up for herself, and she would take crap for no one. She was the devil within the angel, thought Scorpius one fine day during Potions, and she had been like that from day one.

~Rose was walking along the train, having just left her older cousins to go and find Albus, when she ran I to someone. The first year had been so excited, looking around at all times, into the carriages, enjoying the sight of everyone hugging their friends and letting them know of their summer adventures and the places they visited, that she didn't realize there was a boy leaving the opposite carriage.

"Ow…" She shrieked, stumbling back. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She hurried to ask the boy, who was still recovering from the impact himself. "Sorry!" She apologized once more.

"It's fine," he smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

For all she could say about him, the boy would be a first year, just like her, but his genuine smile told her there was no way he would be sorted into Slytherin. The boy was just a few inches taller than she was, and even though he had rosy cheeks, his stance was confident enough for her to suppose he would be a pure or half blood.

"I'm fine, thank you" rose smiled back at him. "I'm Rose, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake. He did so and told her his name was Rhys.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose."

"You too." The girl blushed a little, being the reason why unknown to her. "I'll, hum… I'll be going now, sorry that I bumped into you, again." The red-haired apologized once more before walking off, much more concentrated on her task now than before.

Rose kept looking through compartments, ready to reach the end of the train and have to turn around because she had missed her cousin in her state of wonder, but that proved to be unnecessary as she reached the second to last compartment and, in the middle of a bunch others, recognized her cousin's very messy dark hair. She opened the sliding door and walked in. "Hey guys!" Rose greeted and got a few greetings back. Inside that one little compartment were two people she recognized and four that she didn't. "You couldn't have chosen a carriage further away from the place we got in on, now could you, Al?" She rolled her eyes.

"This is Rose Weasley." The Potter told the others and introduced everyone else in the compartment. Turns out, the face she recognized was Malfoy's, the boy her father had warned her about, and, of course, her being a huge daddy's girl, and his family's name reputation instinctively made her stir away from him, oh if she knew what was to come. The other four were the Carrow twins, Cassandra and Aria, who obviously had a thing for Scorpius, Leo O'Neal, to whom the blond boy didn't even glance at during the whole train ride, and Nigel Finch-Fletchely, the last two obviously had known each other before they sat together seeing as they were so comfortable around each other.

Rose didn't really have a place to sit, so she crossed the carriage and sat on her cousin's lap.

And that is how the two met.

And that is the story of how the three came together.

Well, sort of.

* * *

I really really hope you forgive me for taking this long! Next one I will try to be more objective and move on with this story, make it a lil' bit more interesting!

xoxo, ines out


	4. 4th Year (Part 1)

-4th Year-

"Weasley!" The silver haired boy called out. "Hey, Wait up!" He would usually walk with Albus but that hadn't been an option at the moment seeing as he layed in the medical wing due to food poisoning instead of being on his way to Hagrid's Class, sure thing, they would be late, but then again, when weren't they?

Rose ignored the boy and kept striding across the grass. She was already running late because of Malfoy, and she would not risk detention for him any longer.

"Come on, you're only two steps ahead of me, it's not like it would even make a difference!" He tried to reason with her.

He wasn't particularly wanting to spend time with her, but the young Malfoy absolutely despised walking into class late alone. Everyone always stared at him like he was some kind of Alien. At least with company only half the eyes would be on him. The slytherin boy sighed and gave up on trying to get her to wait and jogged over to her instead, just as they approached a big group of students, crowded around one bloody hell of a big professor.

"I'm so sorry I- We are late, Hagrid." Rose apologised in a small voice. "We were just visiting Al in the hospital wing and lost track of time..." Rose had her own way of telling the truth that always made it sound so harmless even if it was the worst thing ever, no mater who she was talking to.

"Ahh, that's quite alright, Rose, I was just starting anyway." Hagrid chuckled loudly, stroking his long black beard. "How is he anyway? Ready for the match on Sunday?" Of course Hagrid would ask about quidditch,Scorpius thought with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Of course he is." The boy spoke for the first time since they'd gotten there. "He would never miss the opportunity to kick some Ravenvlaw butt." He looked around at all the Ravenclaws that shared that class with him, never breaking his look of confidence. Bickering soon started but, much to Rose's surprise, Hagrid handeled it quite well and they were soon back on the class' topic: Unicorns.

It wasnt the worst of all classes, boring, yes, but not as much as History of Magic, if anyone were to ask Scorpius, so no, that wasn't one of the worst classes he had atrnded to, but the thought of having the rest of the afternoon to do whatever he pleased made the boy pong for the end of the class. December had only just started and already all he thought about was a time when he could sleep, how would he possibly get through the year? Scorpius knew he wasn't the only one feeling like that. Just looking around was enough to prove that, but he felt as though he was the only one letting it get to him so hard.

He moved to the back of the group so it would look less obvious that he was listening to none of what was being said by Hagrid, or anyone really and was soon joined by Tom and Angus, who seemed thoroughly bored and even less interested in the class than him.

When Hagrid Finally dismissed the class, Rose gathered her books and, joined by Zoe and Aria, was making plans to sneak to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard her name being called out.

"Rose!" The red haired girl turned around to see who wad calling for her only to find Athena waving at her and looked back over to her friends, knowing they weren't the biggest fans of the Ravenclaw girl.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." She smiled at them before walking back to the dark haired girl.

"Hey, Thena, what's up?" She asked, not getting an answer or even some kind of reaction before the other started. "So, you know how we talked about you helping me with my Ancient Runes tomorrow? " Rose nodded once, silently praying in her head yhat the otger was about to cancel their plans. She wasn't even sure why the Ravenclaw had asked her, she was hardly the best student or the most patient one, but seeing as Athena had been her salvation the previous year and the only reason why she'd gotten an O on her History of Magic O.W.L, she couldn't very well deny her her help. "Yeah, I won't be able to make it, Lydia scheduled another practice and she will have my head if I am late." She twirled her hair nervously. "Do you think we could possibly reschedule? I mean, if you can't, that's totally fine but I had to ask..." Rose was so happy about that piece of information, Tuesday was the only day she did not have classes in the afternoon and she had then no plans, meaning she could do whatever she felt like at the time, finally?

"No, of course, there is no problem at all, really." She smiled and together they decided that the following Monday after would be the best time for both of them to get together.

"Why do you help her?" Rose had just gathered ber belongings once more after scribbling down on a piece of parchment when and where she would meed the other girl for she would definitely forget if she had not done so.

"Malfoy." She hissed tgrough greeted teeth, turning around to face him. "What are you doing here still?" She asked, but did not allow him to answer as the next question shot riht out of the mouth without the skip of a heart beat. "And why on earth were you listening to my conversation?!" Scorpius let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh, how you love to flater yourself, don't you Weasley? I couldn't care less what you were talking about, I was just trying to make conversation, be civilized, even though I'm not sure you know what that is." Rose rolled her eyes. She found that she did that a lot when she was around him, but it was always her state of mind whenever the two were together.

"Al is not here, we don't need to get along, you can drop the act, Malfoy, there is no one here that you need to impress and I won't fall for your talk. I know perfectoy who you are and I do not trust you one bit." She was so annoyed. Her and Scorpius weren't friends. They never had been, they only got along, endured each other's company, because neither of them could say no to Albus, so she didn't understand where all the interest in her life had come from. And riggt there, for the first time since that first encounter on the girl's first ever train ride to Hogwarts, Albus wasn't around and she didn't have to be nice or feel bad for making her cousin choose between his best friends. Scorpius' eyes were fuming with anger and she could not miss the oportunity. "Oh, don't look so ofended. We are not friends and we've never been."

"You're such a daddy's girl, Weasley!" He spat out, moving closer to her, making the height difference a lot more important in the dispute. "You think just because your family thinksbthey are some sort of heroes yhat you get to day and be whatever you want to people." Sure thing they bickered all the time and a day when they hadn't sent a nasty coment to each other was unheard of, but they had never fought properly, not like that anyway.

"Me?!" Rose tried her best to keep calm but there was nothing she could do to stop her face from turning into the color of her hair. She, as he had dobe before, stepped closer, intended as an act of defiance, to show him that she was not afraid nor going to back down. But instead made him tower over her her and she wanted to smack him so bad. She wanted to get some kind of reaction that wasn't thr usual. She wanted him to feel as frustrated as she did at that moment.

"You walk around the castle like you own it, like you're some sort of royalty, with all the stupid first years pining after you. You treat most people like garbage and I'm the blunt one?!" She didn't have a say in wether or not she grew up or not but she was going to do all in her power to look less small at that moment. "You're always so blunt in everything you say, you dont care about what people feel or how they are affected by your words and now you're talking about me? That I can't tell you that we are not friends? Something that you already knew?" She laughed dryly. "Oh, I'm sorry, your highness, next time - Oh, wait, there won't be a next time because I'm done with your cra-" And then she had to stop talking because something was blocking her lips. Hes lips were blocking her lips.

* * *

I didn't post this as soon as I wanted and I typed it up on my phone, mostly during classes so I do apologise for the many typos that you most certainly encountered whilst reading.

I don't want to give too much away but in case you are really confused, this is their fourth year, which is two years before the actual story but this is a very important factor in their relationship. There will be one or two more chapters of this sort of throwback and then the actual story will roll on.

Let me know what you think! I love you just for taking the time to read!

Xoxo ines out


	5. 4th Year (Part 2)

-Still 4th Year-  
Scorpius Malfoy was kissing Rose Weasley. That was not okay. Rose was not okay with that. His lips were crashed against hers, fighting against them, trying to get some, any, sort of reaction from her. With her eyes wide open, Rose dropped her book to the floor and shoved Scorpius back.  
"What the bloody hell was that for, Malfoy?!" She shouted out, her face somehow managing to get even more red than before. But the boy said nothing, he did nothing but look at her with his head cocked to the side and a small smile wanting to escape from his lips. And then they were on hers again.

The young Malfoy knew not what had gone over his mind, he didn't know why her fighting him was so entertaining to watch and he surely didn't know why, after all the years they'd spent together, he had never felt that way before. But he couldn't control the impulse. She was shouting and he wasn't even listening. All he thought about was her lips. And her lips on his. And his arms around her. And he, for once, forgot about everything else and just did what he wanted to.

Rose would have stepped back and away from him if she could, but the back of her legs was then pressed against a giant rock, and there was no escape possible. This time, he had done every movement slowly, everything in it's place, his intentions perfectly clear in his eyes, that did not move for a split second from hers. Scorpius leaned down slowly as he closed the already small gap between them.

Their eyes were both closed this time around, and her lips much much softer, not stiff from him crashing his face onto hers, but her body was still extremely tense. A hand was brought up to her chin, pulling her closer to him, which, much to the boy's surprise, actually led her to relax a little and kiss him back, parting her lips against his as they moved in sync.  
The two Slytherins melted onto each other and into the kiss. Only a few seconds later, when Scorpius broke the kiss and pulled back, Rose rose her hand up to his neck and pulled him down to her. No, she wasn't letting that extremely weird and unthought of moment end so soon.

None of them was too sure of what was happening, or how, but they didn't really care at the moment either. Neither of the two was new to what they were doing at that moment, they had kissed other people before, but that, that was different. It was a completely new sensation, so much more simple, and yet, like it should have always been like that, the connection made both of them tingle in places they never thought could. Their blood running fiercely through their lips, and the tips of their fingers, the places where they were touching each other buzzing with the electricity that they both felt passing through them.  
When they finally broke apart, Rose had a huge smile on her face, but couldn't bring herself to look up and face him, for no apparent reason. She wasn't really sure how she felt about what had just happened and she really did not want to talk about any of it at that moment, and she didn't want to go separate ways either. She had never felt that during a kiss before but she didn't believe it could be a one sided thing. She just didn't generally know or understand anything about that moment. She did know, however, that she would not mind doing that again, at all. But how wS that possible? How could she have enjoyed kissing Malfoy when only moment before she had been saying horrible things to him? And how could he have thought that kissing her as she did so was a good idea? The red haired took a deep, shaky breath and peered up at him through her lashes.

Scorpius looked deep in thought, and she took a moment to look at him. To really look at him. No family or pre conceived opinions. Only her, Rose Weasley. His hair was much more yellow than his father's, though it was still very much silver like, and much more wild too. It couldn't have been longer than three, four fingers, but instead of being combed down, Scorpius used it messy, almost the way that he found it right after getting out of bed. His eyes looked dark grey at that moment, though Rose could have sworn they used to be green. His pupils were so dilated that hardly any color could be seen around them. His lips pressed tight against each other, making what Rose had then allowed herself to think were beautiful lips, disappear, being replaced by one thin line. Her eyes moved down his torso and onto his hands, which, just like hers, fell awkwardly along his sides, his fingers fidgeting against each other.

Eyes up again, Rose found him to not be lost in thought anymore, but instead gazing intently at her, his expression unreadable. He had never thought about the Weasley girl that way before, but there was something about her attitude, her honesty, that made something click in him, and he couldn't hold it in, not when the opportunity had proven so perfect. They were together, in the middle of nothing, all alone. He would have been a fool if he had not taken the opportunity.

And right there, a hell of a kiss later, looking into his eyes, something clicked in her too, her heart opened up to the possibility of him. And she wanted to smack herself for having yelled at him, making that moment so much more awkward than it needed to be and a lot more difficult for her to say anything. And she wanted to smack him for having the timing that he did and kissing her on the worst way possible. Although she had to admit that it probably wouldn't have gone that way at all if the situation was any other. Should she say she was sorry? Even if she did, she wouldn't mean it. Rose really did feel that way towards Scorpius . She couldn't just keep on with shouting at him and she most certainly couldn't move from that spot without him moving too.

The girl weighed her options, but it turned out, he'd beaten her on making a decision. Scorpius bent down and picked up her books. "I thought you said you were hungry?" He told her as he turned around, walking towards the castle. Rose just stood there for a few seconds before running after him, nudging his side once she'd caught up with him.

"Those are my books, you know?"  
"I do." He nodded once as they fell into step next to each other.

"I'd like them back please." Malfoy wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her that he'd carry them for her, but he knew her too well, even if all they'd done for four years was bicker, they had still spent most of those years together, and you can't just know nothing about that person after that much time. And he knew her. He knew she was too proud to let anyone do a good thing for her. So he gently handed her the books.

Rose Weasley was rarely wrong, and even when she was, she never admitted to it, but she couldn't help but to start wondering if she had been to quick to judge him based only on pre conceived opinions that were not even hers. Or about him. She had never really given him a chance, and somehow, that kiss had changed that. Well not change, but it had certainly opened her mind to what she had previously denied: to see him as something more than the boy her father had pointed out as the boy to beat.

They walked into the the castle together, none of them speaking but none of them bothered by the silence either. Their friendship was born with one, well three, kisses. And to this day, neither have met anyone with a better story to tell than that one. After that kiss they became inseparable, they have told each other everything about anything. Confided their secrets in one another and annoyed the heck out of Albus Potter, who was extremely confused when they snuck into the hospital wing the following day together and actually managed to stay for a good twenty minutes without bickering, and actually having a lot of physical contact. Every day has been like that since.

* * *

Yayyy new chapter! It's the last one, for now, that is set in their fourth year. The ones after this one will be set after the first one, but I thought it'd be nice to let you know how they actually became friends, which will also clarify some of the attitudes they will have whilst facing some situations.  
I know that was very vague, but bear with me, this is where the story starts rolling and getting interesting. Keep in mind that they are teenagers though, they will mess up and over react and be teenagers so don't get mad at me!  
Hopefully the next chapter will have a little bit more of dialog than this one! I know it sucks but it just flew out if my pen and I figured why not, so here it is! Let me know what you think, I love you just for taking the time to read!

Xoxo, ines out


	6. Bella's New Boyfriend

"I may or may not have a new boyfriend." Announced Bella as she entered the dorm room. She closed the doors behind her as the two that were already in there rolled their eyes.

"Who is it this time around?" Zoe asked, stepping out of the bathroom, with her toothbrush on one hand and her tooth paste on the other. It was late, too late for two fifths of their dorm to be missing. Rose and Zoe were already in their pajamas, getting ready to go to bed, and their roommates weren't even in the room yet.

"Oh, you wouldn't know him, he's a Raven." Arabella said with a dismissive gesture of her hand, but nosy as she was, Zoe would not let her get away that easily.

"You know I know a lot of people from Ravenclaw, Bells, just tell us his name." Zoe glanced over at Rose, who was sitting cross legged on her bed, leaning against the wall, mentioning she was the other part of 'us'. "And even if we don't know of him today, we most certainly will have by tomorrow." Zoe nodded confidently.

"C-Caelum Nott..."

"What?!" Zoe snapped after Arabella's small voiced confession. "Out of all the smart ass stuck ups that were put in that bloody house, you just had to be dating the guy who pushed me off of my broom, broke my arm, and still got me detention when I turned him into a featherless Raven for it?!" Zoe was the best transfiguration student that Rose had ever met, and she couldn't begin to understand why she hadn't chosen that subject in their third year if she was going to keep on studying it. Zoe Flint was such a dynamic person, always moving around making things the best way possible, sometimes way too perfectly for her red-haired roommate's taste. She always found the most creative answers for everything, and if somone got in her way, she would crush them. Rose liked that about her a lot, but it was also the thing that most annoyed her. It's not like she wasn't a perfectionist herself, but sometimes she felt like Zoe went too far.

"Thank you so much for, out of any guy in Hogwarts, literally, you could have had anyone you wanted, but you went with my sworn enemy." The Flint girl went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Bella looked at Rose, in search of some support, but all she found was a stern look.

"You know she's right..." Rose started. "You only could have made a worst choice if you'd gone with Gus, and even you aren't stupid enough to do that, even if they are on the off again part of their relationship." Rose didn't usually take sides when her roommates got into a bit of an argument, she didn't want any of the parties to get mad at her, but Bella literally could have chosen anyone she wanted. She was blonde and taller than either Rose and Zoe, she had the best looking body of the dorm, and a new boyfriend every month or so. It had been like that since she had gotten there from America on their third year. She was beautiful, she truly was, her hair was naturally blonde and had big waves from top to bottom at all times. Her accent wasn't too strong to either side, that being because she'd lived in England until she was five years old and her parents' accents did not go away so she never stopped listening to it and getting it from there. On the other hand, she did live seven years surrounded with American people and their accents, and even though she always talks about how much she hated it there, Bella just couldn't help but

talk like they did. But still, boys thought of her as exotic and most of them would go through a lot to have her notice them.

"I know, I know, but it's not like he's going to stick around for a long time, Rose, I'm just going to have a little bit of fun and then I'll dump him the worst way possible. Promise." Rose shrugged at her promise, her eyes darting back to the book on her legs.

"It's not me that that will bring comfort to, you know." And she did, Bella knew Rose wanted her to say that to Zoe, but her pride would never let her do that. Admit that maybe she was wrong. No, not Arabella Zabini.

A few minutes later, Zoe stepped out of the bathroom once more, to find Rose alone in the room, looking at her book, but clearly not reading it at all. Zoe pushed her hair p and back in a pony tail as she approached her friend's bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Rose slowly tore her eyes from the word she had been staring at since she'd opened the book as they meet the other's big blue ones.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Scorpius this time or are you going to make me guess?" Zoe asked and took the book from Rose, setting it down on the bedside table. Rose bit her lip.

"It was nothing, really, Zo." She half smiled.

"Or course, that is why you have been reading the same word over and over since we got here." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"It's just stupid, it's okay, really." Rose didn't want to talk about herself and her crush problems when Zoe was going trough a break up time with Gus, her on again, off again boyfriend since their third year. Zoe eyed Rose before speaking.

"Would you rather I bring this up when we're all here?" Rose knew that by all Zoe really only did mean the two of them and Bella, but she still shook her head hurriedly. "Well then you better start talking, Missy."

The Carrow twins didn't know and never would if it were up to Rose, of her crush on Scorpius, but Arabella was well aware of it. And it's not like she regretted confessing it to her, but she much preferred talking to Zoe about it than Bella.

"I don't want to bother you with it, Zo, you have bigger and better things to worry about." Rose smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"Don't e silly. Nothing is more important than my friend's happiness, and if she is sad, then there is nothing more important than bringing that happiness back." She crossed her legs and sat so she was face to face with Rose. "You were like this at supper already..." She stated somewhat confidently. Rose sighed and nodded at her.

"It's just that, ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. "He is so confusing! I could have sworn he was flirting with me when he came to me after the Quidditch game, and we sort of held hands - Sort of!" She put her hand up as her friend opened her mouth to speak as so to shut her up. Zoe nodded and zipped her lips top signal she wold let Rose finish before speaking. "And things are almost always like that, but then he'll be a dick and start ignoring me or something like that and I just don't get it! I mean, even though I like him, I know how to be his friend, but I can't keep it up much longer if he's either flirting with me, or ignoring me." Once Rose had started talking, there was nothing that would shut her up. It actually felt good to say all of that out loud. "I mean, he actually goes days without talking, or looking at me after saying the sweetest thing in the world than that is what messes me up the most."

Zoe took a moment to let all that sink in. It's not like she hadn't heard that before, it's not like she hadn't witnessed it all in first hand, but it still amazed her how such a smart guy like Scorpius could do that.

"Is he gay or something?" She asked bluntly, not to Rose but to herself. "I mean, if he is gay then he is entitled to talk about girls and say pretty things to them because well, he's like one of us, sort of, like, it doesn't mean anything, y'know?" Zoe didn't wait for an answer before proceeding with her speech. "But if he isn't, and no matter how close you are to someone, you don't just tell them, looking them straight in the eye, that they're beautiful and then not talk to them for a week!" Zoe was mad. Oh, if she was. Rose knew what was coming and she prepared herself for it. "That guy needs some sense beaten into him."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no. No. There is no way you are going anywhere near him except for practice. You can't go talk to him, Zo." Rose shook her head. "He'll know. And I don't want him to. If you go talk to him, you'll be breaking the promise you made me so long ago-"

"But Rose, yo-" She tried to fight back, but Rose knew she would.

"I can, and I will. I value our friendship too much to ruin it over one stupid crush. And I value your frienship too much to get mad at you for ruining my other friendship. So just sit on your arse and don't say anything, yeah?" She pleaded with the other, pouting her lips.

"Alright, fine." Zoe gave up, bringing a smile to Rose's lips.

"Thank you for listening. You're the best." Zoe grinned and held her arms out for Rose, who hugged her tightly.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" The dark haired one asked as they pulled apart. "I really don't want to be alone right now..." She didn't have to say anything. Rose knew she missed Gus. Of course she missed him. They'd been together for years. Rose had never even been with Scorpius and she missed him too. The Weasley nodded and they both got into bed, talking about the latest gossip that ran around the halls of the Castle.

When Arabella returned to the room, followed by Aria and Cassandra, the Carrow twins, Zoe and Rose were already fast asleep.

* * *

Back to the original story, finally! This chapter is set right after the very first one, the night after the afternoon that they spent together under that oak tree.

I'm sorry if the time is a bit confusing, but from now on, the story will always be set on their 6th year and on!

I hope you liked it,let me know what you think!

I love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo, ines out


	7. Field Trips

The next day came around much faster than Rose wanted it to. It was Monday, and Monday meant prefects meeting before class.

Rose didn't want to ignore Scorpius like he did her, but she also didn't want to make a fool of herself by going to talk to him and being completely shut out, so she decided to play it safe and have breakfast at the Gryffindor table with all her cousins.

"Have you heard anything from Vic?" Molly wasn't really Victoire's biggest fan but had been asking a lot about her since they (Victoire and Teddy) announced they were getting married. The question hadn't been directed to anyone in particular but all seven pairs of eyes were on Rose one second later. Sensing that, the girl looked up from her plate.

"What?" She asked innocently, having heard nothing of what the family had been on about.

"Have you heard from Vic or Teddy?" Molly asked once more, rolling her eyes. Of course, Rose did confide a lot in Victoire, but her brother was at the table, why was everyone looking at her?

"N-no. Last I heard they were leaving Romenia to go to somewhere stupidly far away like China or something like that." Teddy and Victoire were going on a pre-marriage honey-moon all around the world, visiting everywhere they ever wanted to visit before their baby came to the world.

Rose looked at Louis yelling at him with her eyes.

"Yes, yes, they said they would write when they left there, Vic's baby bump is getting big, apparently!" Oh, thank god, thought Rose. She smiled at Louis, thanking him. The boy winked and shook his head.

"I still can't believe she's pregnant!" Beamed Lucy, her eyes tingling with happiness.

"I know! I won't be the youngest anymore!" They all chuckled at Lily. The poor girl had been the youngest among all the Weasley-Potter's since she was born, and everyone knew how much she hated it, even though she was on the same year that Lucy, Roxanne and Hugo were.

Rose took that opportunity to get up. "Prefects meeting..." She mumbled as all eyes were on her once more.

"I'm going too." Lily piped in. "I can come with you." Rose smiled but shook her head.

"I need to go fetch some books from my dorm, but I'll see you there. Thank you." The girl kissed her brother on the top of his head before walking out of the great hall.

"Rose!" James was running after her, having excused himself from the table. She looked at him and waited.

"You do know that we're going to opposite ends of the Castle, right?" Rose asked as he fell into step with her. His face turned red at that and his hand went up to his neck.

"I'm actually going to meet someone at your common room..." Rose stopped walking abruptly.

"What?!" She was shocked. In her six years of being a Slytherin, never had she seen James even near their common room, much less intending to go inside. Who?" James hesitated before looking at her.

"Kensi. I'm walking her to the meeting, but she wanted to show me something." He shrugged.

Even though he was clearly trying to act cool, Rose knew he was embarrassed about it and decided not to push him too hard. He never did when it was about her, and she wanted to show that that did not go unnoticed by repaying the favor. The two walked in silence for a few seconds before he asked.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rose looked at him, ready to ask what he was talking about, but a soon as she did so, her mouth closed back up.

"I'm not stupid. And I know you. It's okay if you don't, but I had to offer..." The red-haired sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" The last thing she wanted was everyone knowing.

"No... I mean, it is to me, because I know and because I know you." James looked at her. "But it is obvious that something is wrong." Rose said nothing after that. She didn't want to risk someone over hearing them.

As they climbed down the stairs to the dungeons. "We'll talk some other time, okay? I promise." James nodded and smiled gently at her.

"Just let me know if you need any necks snapped, yeah, Rosie?" She clenched her teeth at the name, and spoke the password through greeted teeth.

"Melon Seeds." The stone on the wall started moving, much like it did upon entering Diagon-Alley, uncovering the common room.

"Melon Seeds? Really?" James laughed. "I always thought you people would have a much much darker password."

"Come one Daisy Flower,"Rose rolled her eyes. "get in here."

As James was walking in, his head moving in all directions, observing every detail, every chair, the crippling of the fire, and, Rose thought, noticing the evident to first comers lack of windows, Scorpius walked down the stairs of his dorm, his eyes widening at the sight of James in the common room.

"No heads on pikes or blood running down the walls? This place is just disappointing." If Rose hadn't been so focused on Scorpius, she would have rolled her eyes, but the girl couldn't not look at her friend, who stood paralyzed on the spot, watching the cousins, his eyes never meeting hers. James noticed that she wasn't with him and followed her line of sight, finding the blond boy on the end of it. He was about to say something as someone popped up behind Scorpius.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Octavia Jones walked past him, giving James a nasty look before seeing Rose. "Oh, hi Rose, we were just on our way to the meeting, want to join us?" She motioned to herself and Scorpius with her hand but Rose still hadn't looked away from him. James nudged her side, waking her from her deep thoughts.

"Oh, I'll be right behind you, I'm just going to go get... something." As she spoke, Scorpius moved across the room and out of the passage way, without even one look at her. The other girl nodded and walked behind him, the passage closing behind them.

"Do I still need to tell you what the bloody hell is wrong, James?" She asked her cousin before walking furiously up the stairs to her room.

Once Rose had gathered all the belongings she would need for the day, the girl made her way to the prefects room on the seventh floor. She sighed in relief when she sat down next to Lily, Lydia not having started the meeting at the time.

"I think we're having a special guest today." Lily whispered to her cousin. "I saw Lydia and Aaron going to the principal's office when I was leaving the great hall." And Lily couldn't have been more right. Lydia walked into the room, followed by Aaron and McGonagall. The buzzing that filled the room ceased almost immediately as the head students found their seats and the Headmistress positioned herself at the front of the room, where everyone could see and hear her.

"Good morning prefects." She greeted with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Good morning." Some greeted back as she looked at each and every one of the faces that gazed at her intently.

"I know you have classes to attend to so I will head straight to the point." Rose had always admired Minerva McGonagall, but since becoming a prefect and working a lot more close with the headmistress, the red-haired's opinion of her had only changed for the best. "Hogwarts had always been a school that respects tradition and follows what has been done for the longest time, and while I do not think that should change, nor do I think that I am a fresh mind around here - because I'm not, - I do think that it is time for us to expand our horizons and for you to get to know the world around you before falling onto it face first once you leave the school." Rose spotted Scorpius' hair two rows in front of her, he was leaning over to whisper something in Octavia's ear, who took her hands up to her mouth to muffle a giggle and the two glanced back at Rose. She locked her eyes with his, her face feeling a lot like stone, Rose didn't know what to think of it. Her heart was sinking on a bottomless ocean, and not a nod of acknowledgement from him made it flutter. Scorpius cocked his head at her, furring his eyebrows as if he was asking What's wrong? What's wrong?! Rose couldn't believe it. She shook her head at him, meaning that it was nothing. How could he just ignore her and then ask what was wrong as if he wasn't the reason that there was something wrong to begin with. "That being said, me and Professor Longbottom came up with a new system for our school, which I will be introducing to the rest of the students at supper today, but I wanted to explain it in detail to you first so you would be able to clarify and doubts you get confronted with. We decided to implement field trips at Hogwarts." The buzz returned to the room as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Exclamations of surprise and beams of delight were let out, friends grinning at each other, excited with the prospects. McGonagall gave the students a few seconds to react before continuing. "Each professor will be free to arrange the trips they see fit as long as it is announced at least once month before it takes place so all the parents and guardians have time to be informed. Up until fifth year - including - there will be no two days plus trips or ones that leave the Continent. Students without permission - much like Hogsmeade weekends - will not be allowed to go and must stay on the school. No exceptions."

Professor McGonagall explained in further how things would happen both with the ones that were to go and the ones that had to stay at the Castle, ending the meeting with the plea for the prefects to keep it to themselves until she had the opportunity to announce it to the school.

As Rose was leaving the room ready to make her way over to Charms, Scorpius fell into step with her. "Can you believe this? I thought McGonagall was an old cat with her mind set on the rules, but I guess I was wrong!" He said excitedly. "Do you think we can get any of our professors to take us somewhere interesting?" Rose looked at him with her brows raised.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" And his face fell. His smile was wiped from his lips. And then someone called for him. Rose didn't even had to look, she knew it would be Octavia. Was that girl everywhere?!

"W-what? You're the one who gave me the cold shoulder yesterday at supper." He glanced over his shoulder as Octavia called for him once more. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What? - No. You know what, I don't really care, just go, Malfoy, your girlfriend is calling." Turning on her heels, Rose walked away as fast as she could, her vision going blurry as she fought her tears. She was so jealous at that moment that she didn't even care that she might be showing it by saying what she had. She just knew that it had been less than 24 hours since she'd spoken with Scorpius and she already missed him like hell. The thought of him not feeling the same and preferring some other girl's company to hers was unbearable. The Weasley girl marched to the charms classroom and sat next to Zoe instead of on her usual spot between Albus and Scorpius, clasping the other's hand hard. She needed to know that there was someone there for her. And Zoe didn't even need an explanation, she just squeezed her hand reassuringly and whispered.

"Boys are dicks, don't mind them." Then winking playfully. She really did know how to make Rose smile.

* * *

Field trips at Hogwarts! What do you think? Did I go too far with it? Let me know!

And oh my god, Scorpius! And Rose! Was she wrong to react the way she did? Or is Zoe absolutely correct and boys are just dicks?

Let me know what you think! I love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxox ines out.


	8. I Hate You

Later that day, as Rose made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, she had a thought she'd never had before, no mater how many times she'd been up there. The man whose name had been given to her cousin died there. All those years ago, he had stood there, about to be killed by one of his students, her best friend's father, and did nothing about it. Her uncle Harry having seen all of it. They had all been in so many adventures together, saved the wizzarding world from an eternity of cruelty times and times around, and there she was. The most danger Rosa had ever been in had been during fourth year when Albus had talked her and Scorpius into trying to sneak into the woomping willow - yet another place where their parents had lived many adventures. They'd gotten away with it fairly easily: no harm done but a few scratches on each arm.

Sometimes Rose found herself wishing to get swooped up on a life filled with threats and adventure, she just wanted to live up to everyone's expectations of her, the ones that do not imply sitting in the library all day studying, of course. Just like people had expected of her uncle, people expected great things from her and all her cousins. The bar was set high and not one of them felt as though they could ever reach it. She knew that perfectly, they had all had that conversation together several times. But the one she knew was the one to understand her best was James. Harry Potter's first born. The boy who lived's son. That couldn't be easy one him, though she couldn't imagine Harry or Ginny ever saying something or even thinking it, everyone else did.

James had never been the type to complain or deny any attention given to him, and that was the best way he could ever have found to deal with the pressure: mischief. And that, that was a problem for Albus. While James was struggling to live up to their father's standards, the younger sibling just wanted to be as loved as his brother was.

Though as she stood there, those were not the thoughts that filled her mind. Rose didn't want an adventure or even some excitement in her life. The scene of the headmaster's murder played in her head over and over. Of course, she hadn't been there, and she had only ever heard it once, but she had a pretty livid image of how it would have happened. At that moment, she felt nostalgia, and even a little bit of loneliness. And Rose was never lonely. Not with the family she had. If someone were to walk in there, somehow having been able to sneak into the Castle, or even someone who she trusted, and point their wand at her, the girl would not have known what to do. She knew the spells she'd need, but she wasn't sure she would ever be able to actually use them when they were needed. She dropped her bag near the staircase and slowly walked over to where she imagined Albus Dumbledore standing as he was waiting to be killed, and just that made her throat close a little. How could her parents have dealt with constant death threats from their fist year and she couldn't even bear the thought of someone else's life in danger?

The red-haired walked over to the edge of the tower and leaned her elbows on the fence, her hands holding each other on front of her.

Rose was never really alone at Hogwarts, or even when breaks came around, she simply had someone around her at all times, but she liked being alone. She appreciated the quietness of the night Rose really had chosen the best place to go to at that moment: the highest tower around, at night, in the middle of the winter. The wind blew against her already cold face, sending shivers down her body, her eyes stuck on the horizon in front of her. The cool hair warped around her bare neck, not even protected by her long hair as it was tied up in a pony tail., and snuck inside her cloak and shirt, all the warmth she'd gotten from the fireplace she'd previously been sitting in front of, was gone instantly, but she didn't mind. Rose had always liked the cold best.

She had gone up there for a reason, of course, but she found herself not being able to fulfill it. She had wanted to be alone so there was no one around to ask questions, to inquire what was wrong with her, or what had happened, or to just talk. She wanted everything out of her mind, but of course, all alone at night, it had to come flooding back in. Every good moment she'd ever had with Scorpius, every touch, every giggle, it was all running through her mind, forming a warm path down each her cheeks from her eyes down to her lips. She didn't move to wipe her tears, she wasn't sobbing or anything, just emotional. As the warm path turned cold though, so did the things she was reliving. The good things had to end inevitably. Her mind went right to the bad moments without missing a beat. All the fights and the days upon days of ignoring each other. All the times she had to let go of her anger because he was too big of a dick to do it himself and go talk to her. She was so tired of that. And yet, all she wanted to do was find him and talk him out of whatever had made him ignore her that time.

Rose glanced at her watch. It marked 9:27 in the evening. How could she have stood there for twenty minutes without realizing it? The girl quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She had prefects patrolling in three minutes.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She mumbled to Scorpius as she got to their meeting point for every patrol: the entrance to the room of requirement. The boy shook his head softly.

"It's okay, I just got here too." Rose bit her lip. She did not want to imagine where or who he had been with. "Shall we?" He asked, mentioning the hall in front of him. The girl nodded and they both started walking along the hall. That would be one hell of a big patrol, Rose thought to herself. She wasn't sure if he was still mad or ignoring her, or if he was even more mad because of her comment that morning. Nor was she sure if she was mad at him for being mad at her for no apparent reason.

They walked in silence as they patrolled the 7th, 6th, 5th and 4th floor's corridors, peeking into the classrooms to make sure there was no one in there. They always used the same method: Rose checked the ones on the left and he checked the ones on the right.

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad at me, or are you just going to keep ignoring me?" She blurted out as he opened a door to a classroom. Rose wrapped her arms around herself and cocked her head at him, her eyes giving away nothing.

"I'm not mad at you, Rose." He replied after a few seconds of gazing at her intently. That made her let out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, you're so not mad at me that you've been thoroughly ignoring me for the past day." She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. That had happened so many times and she'd just let it ware of, she couldn't believe she was finally saying something about it.

"I'm not mad." He repeated. She could see him shaking his head slowly. She said nothing, instead turning back to the corridor and started to walk again.

Scorpius sighed and jogged so he was standing in front of her. "I'm not." He told her once more. Rose couldn't bear in anymore. He was her best friend and she didn't want to loose him ever, but Rose Weasley wouldn't be made fun of that bluntly. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, down the stairs to the next floor. The blond didn't follow her at first, but she could hear him run down the steps as she reached the second floor.

Rose was suddenly being pulled into an empty classroom on her right that would have been Scorpius' to check had he not forced her in. He let go of her arm and walked back to close the door, leaning against it.

"What the bloody hell, Scorpius?!" Rose walked over to the door. "I'd like to leave, so if you could please move." He did as she told him and walked away from the door, a smirk on his face showing her that it would not be that easy. Still, Rose tried to open it, finding it, as she had foreseen, locked. She knew trying a spell was useless. He wouldn't be stupid enough to put a spell she knew the counter one. And so Rose sighed and dropped her bag.

"We're not leaving until each of us say everything they have to say, Rose." And she knew they weren't. He sat opposite to her, his back against one of the many tables. "I can go first if you want me to." He offered, and even though she was not looking at him, she knew he was raising his eyebrows as she waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he started:

"I'm not mad at you, Rose." His voice was soft, but she couldn't help but let out a sarcastic comment.

"So you've said so many times, yet here we are." Scorpius ignored her and continued.

"I don't stop talking to you because I'm mad. I stop because I'm not. Because no mater what I do, you've grown under my skin and I can't ever get you out of my head. I stopped talking to you yesterday because after we met near the lake, moving away from you was physically excruciating. When you walked into the great hall, I just wanted to get up and take you somewhere else where no one could bother us. I love spending time with you. Alone. And I can't love it this much because it hurts. So I just... Push you away, I guess. And I know that's not fair. But it's the only way I know how to handle it. I give myself some time away from you so I can see things clear in my head. I can't think about anything else when I'm around you and, well, that's not really an option. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I have to share you with everyone else. I'm too selfish for that, and you know I am. But I can't just lock you away forever. So I pretend you're not even in my life for a while..." Rose didn't know what to say. She had managed to keep her tears in her eyes as he was speaking, but she knew that if she said anything, that would change.

"I hate you, Malfoy." She spoke in her tiny voice, finally looking at him. She didn't know why, but a tiny smile grew on his lips.

"And I like you, Weasley."

—-

Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review! I read them and appreciate every single one!

Let me know what you think! i love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo, ines out


	9. Heart Break Stories

"And I like you, Weasley." His words echoed through her head. The Weasley girl couldn't help the tiny smile on her lips. She looked him in the eyes, trying to decipher in what way he had meant that, but soon giving up.

"That's a proper response to a 'I hate you.', there's no doubt in that." Rose couldn't find any other thing in her mind to say. That was her being her and though it might now have been the best time to let out such remark, she had. But that was one of the many, many things that Scorpius loved about her. Her ability to make any situation, no mater how tense it was, fun and light. The boy smiled more.

"It's the truth." he bit his lip in hesitation.

"I would be quite offended if it wasn't, to be honest, you have been my best friend for two years, I do not know how I would react if you told me you didn't like me at this point." Roses motto had always been to not let herself get her hopes up when it came to matters of the heart, not after what had happened with Rhys. Sure she had been the one to split things up for real, but that did not mean she hadn't got her heart broken too, and when, only a few months after she had done so, Rose finally admitted it to herself that she felt more for scorpions than friendship, the one thing she promised herself was to not let his touchy, relaxed attitude get her, that he's hugs meant nothing, nor his smiles and kisses. And she had been very good at keeping that promise so far, of course, her heart fluttered every time she caught him looking at her, and her mind couldn't ignore the fact that she was touching him every time she was, but those were things that Rose could not control. That being said, the Weasley just brushed past his comments and latest confessions like he was telling her what he had had for breakfast.

"Much like what you just did to me, Weasley?" Scorpius cocked his blonde head at her, the usual smirk having returned to his lips. Oh, how Rose wished she could wipe it off with her own. The girl shook her head at herself, pushing the thoughts away.

"You know I don't mean it though, Malfoy." She added his last name too just because of how much she loved it when he said hers, and maybe saying it too would encourage him. She couldn't help but smile softly at him when he crawled over to where she was sitting, over her now extend legs, so his face was only a couple inches away from hers.

"So, we're good now?" He asked in a raspy voice. Roses breath was trapped in her throat. She could smell his minty breath, with a hint of not very well concealed cigarette, she could see his pupils dilate his ever so clear and blonde stubble, and again, his eyes. Blue eyes had never been Rose's thing, but she could stare into those ones for hours.

With an unavoidable shy smile on her lips, Rose nodded and, just like that, they were back to being Rose and Scorpius, goofs of Hogwarts.

"Good." Scorpius kissed her cheek before getting up and holding out his hand for her. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Can you unlock the door now please?" She batted her eyelashes and him.

The Slytherin boy let out a chuckle and turned the key that was inside the lock. There was a loud pop and the door opened with a creek.

"That's it? You literally just locked the door with the key?!" The soft chuckle then evolved into a loud laugh that echoed through the corridor and, Rose guessed, through the entire empty wing of the castle. As annoyed as she was, though, she couldn't help but giggle, too. Her mind was so formatted to witchcraft that the girl would never have thought of trying the key. And she was certainly very much impressed that he had done so.

"After you, Milady." The boy joked bowing down and holding his hand out to the hallway, motioning for her to go. Rose did so, not stopping after she was out, instead checking the next classroom.

After their patrol, the two Slytherins walked back to their common room to meet with their friends.

"Hey! You two are back together! Finally!" Scorpius cheered as he saw Zoe on Gus' lap, snogging him like there was no tomorrow.

Without stopping or pulling back one inch, the dark-haired girl showed him her middle finger, soon returning it to the mess that was the boyfriend's hair. The newly arrived laughed along with the others, each finding their spot on the floor to sit, next to each other, of course.

Everyone ended up diving back into their essays eventually, after quite a lot of chitchat and even more gossip, but Rose couldn't focus on hers not with the twins clearly throwing themselves at Scorpius.

"When is the next game, again?"

The first Friday of school. Rose clenched her teeth.

"First Friday after we get back."

"Against who?"

Griffindor.

"Griffindor."

"I'll sure be cheering for you guys!"

"Me too! I'll be the loudest!"

"Okay, maybe save your voice until then, then?" Row snapped at Cassandra. Everyone raised their heads from their books, looking at Rose but she really couldn't care less. "We are trying to get stuff done here and I can't concentrate with your constant chattering. Shut up or go somewhere else please." Aria opened her mouth to say something but Rose beat her to it. "You know what? Don't, actually, I'll go, I'm tired. Good night, everyone." Rose said as she closed her book and picked up her things.

"Good night." Some mumbled back, having long since gotten used to her little outburst and by the time she got to the spiral staircase, everyone was back to doing their schoolwork.

All but one.

"Hey Rose, wait up, I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Tom, hi, yes, tell me." She smiled, stopping the first step.

"This weekend is the last Hogsmeade weekend and I would like to meet Cara there, and since you two are friends, I was wondering if you could maybe lour her somewhere and let me know?" If there was one thing all Slytherin boys had in common was their nervous tell: the neck rubbing. And Thomas Black was certainly doing so as he spoke, in addition to the lip biting, of course.

"Tom..." Rose frowned, biting her lip right back. "I don't want to get in bad terms with her for helping you..." Tom and Cara had been an icon at Hogwarts since the second year, but as soon as the sixth year had started, the Ravenclaw girl got heartbroken: Tom had been with other people during the summer. After breaking up with him in the spot, the girl had, very much rightfully, never wanted to speak to him again, but it was clear to everyone that they still liked each other very much. And even though Rose could see that, there was no way she was going to force him on her somewhat friend, not after what he'd done to her.

"Please, Rose, please..." The boy pleaded, he seemed so helpless to her, so wrecked from the inside, and yet, he had cheated on Cara. The sweetest girl Rose knew, Cara couldn't hurt a fly, she was so shy, she didn't talk one bad word about anyone. Rose had often wondered how someone like her had ever ended up dating a Slytherin, it would seem that what they say really is true, opposites do attract. Tom was, after James, of course, the most laid back, funny, playful guy that Rose knew, and she would never had thought of him as a cheating kind of guy, especially it being so obvious that he cared so much about her.

"I-I can't, Tom... You really hurt her, and I-"

"You don't think I know that? Of course I know that, Rose. I've smacked myself so many times because of it, I don't know what went through my mind, I really don't, because I love her so damn much, and I know I can be happy with her forever and I know that I can make her happy, but I need her to know that. I know that nothing will take away what I did, and I know that she was the last person to deserve it, and that I'm stupid as fuck for ever having let myself get caught up in it. Rose, please, please, help me talk to her. I'm not going to try to get her back or anything, I won't even touch her, I just need to talk to her, tell her exactly what happened if she wants to, hell, I'll tell her anything she wants to know, and if she doesn't want to know a thing, then that's fine, but I just want to talk to her, even if it's only for two minutes, I need to tell her how sorry and how stupid I am, Rose..." Tom seemed so genuine as he spoke. Rose's heart melted for him. She knew he had been wrong, and she had gotten mad at him for it, but the truth was that he felt sorry and he hadn't even been able to say that to the girl he loved and Rose believed everyone deserved to, at least, get to speak the truth. Or, that was what she told herself to make her feel better about what she said next, after biting her lip for a few seconds as all the information ran through her head.

"O-okay. Fine. I'll take her to Honeydukes to get some chocolate and you can pop by, but I am not leaving her side. Everything that you tell her I will listen to. And I swear to god, Thomas, if you hurt her again I will kick your ass to China." Rose tried to pull her bad girl's attitude, but he looked so happy, a huge smile growing on his lips, that she couldn't help but let a tiny one appear in hers too. The boy pulled her to him, hugging her so tightly around her shoulder that she was sure he would break something.

"Thank you so much, Weasley. I won't hurt her, I promise." Tom kissed her head softly, before pulling back and giving her a soft squeeze on the arm. "Thank you, by the way, you said what everyone was thinking, including him, you know?" And he was off, back to the group sitting around the small coffee table. Everyone seemed quiet by then, and even the twins were focused on their schoolwork. She couldn't see faces, only hairs, as Thomas sat down on the armchair. And just as she was about to turn around to go up the stairs, she noticed a pair of eyes looking at her intently, the face of whom they belonged to being cold as ice.

"Good night..." She mouthed with a small wave of her hand and a lingering smile on her lips as well as a hint of hope shining through her brown eyes, that turned into a glee as Scorpius mouthed a 'Sleep tight' back.

The Weasley climbed up the stairs and put her pajamas on, tucking herself into bed and falling asleep before any bad thoughts could come to her.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this one took so long to come! Even worst that I left you with a sort of cliff hanger on the last chapter! I thought it would be quick because I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but then came exam season and my life turned chaotic!

Good news is, I'm now on summer break! So hopefully - fingers crossed - I will be able to write ahead and have maybe two chapter up every week because I don't post the biggest chapters ever, I know, so maybe I can redeem myself by posting two? I sure will try!

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter! I love you just for taking the time to read, let me know what you think!

xoxo, ines out


	10. A Plesent Throwback

"Wake up sleepy head..." Was mumbled against her forehead right before a soft kiss was pressed against the same place. The lips were then brushed down her hair line and onto her neck, where she felt one more kiss. "You don't want to miss the Headmistress' big speech announcing the field trips, do you?"He cooed.

A soft moan escaped Rose's slightly parted lips, one of laziness and sleep deprivation, but mostly one of contentment and enjoyment. The red-haired felt yet another kiss being pressed on her collar bone, and before she could think twice, or even once about it, her hand was already sneaking up and out of the covers to tangle itself in his hair, pulling his lips closer to her even though they were already in contact. His hair was so soft against her half asleep fingers, and his smell felt so good right when she woke up, but her favorite part about all that were his lips. His warm lips against her skin and his raspy morning voice echoing right next to her ear. She could get used to that.

"Everyone is already downstairs having breakfast but I thought I'd wake you up. I have to go to my room to fetch my books but I'll be back in ten minutes, you better be ready to go by then..." He threatened, then taking his time to kiss up her neck and jaw line, only stopping right under her ear, to nibble there a little. And then he was gone. Without another word, the warmth of him next to her was gone, his hair in the middle of her fingers was no more. He was out of her room and she was out of breath.

"Bloody hell." Rose let out as she turned on her bed, so she was facing the ceiling. That had been so intense. She hadn't even done anything and she was completely out of breath. Had that really happened or had she just dreamed that? Had Scorpius really just woken her up like that?

Rose took her hand up to her face to cover it and was suddenly surrounded by his smell. Oh no, she had most definitely not dreamed that. His smell was all over her. And she smiled. Grinned even. Finally! She thought. Finally things were going back to how they were. He used to wake her up like that all the time during their fifth year, but for some unknown reason to Rose, that had never happened after the summer break, and hell, had she missed it...

It had never been that intense, though, he had never done that before. She was so flustered, how was she supposed to look him in the eye after that, after how good that felt, how right that felt. He was right though, Rose did not want to miss everyone's reactions when the headmistress announced the field trips.

She got up and took a shower as fast as she could, got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth in record time, and, by the time she was ready there had passed exactly eleven minutes since Scorpius had left her room.

The red haired walked down to the common room, looking for her best friend, but found no one. Of course he would take longer than her. When was she not waiting for him anyways?

"I'm waiting, Scorpius!" She shouted up to his dorm, but that proved to be very much unnecessary as he was just getting downstairs.

"I'm here, bloody hell, I'm here!" He chuckled at her. "Good morning." He joked as the boy approached her. An arm was draped across her shoulders and she was pressed against his side.

"Good morning." The Weasley girl greeted back, pulling her wet hair from under his arm. She looked up at him, hoping to kiss his cheek, but she noticed something before she could do so. His hair was wet. And it had not been before. Had he showered? Well, yes, he had to, what other reason was there for his hair to be wet? After gazing at him for a few seconds, Rose finally got on her toes and pressed a kiss to his jaw, seeing as it was the highest she could reach.

...

"I cannot believe 'Old School McGonnagal' is actually doing this!" Albus was beyond excited with the field trips announcement. The speech had been quite alike the one that had been given to the prefects the previous day, only with more details and specifics involved, but mainly, with a lot more rules. "I mean, how come no one has ever thought of this before?!"

"We do this all the time in Muggle School, Al. Someone has thought of this before." Chuckled Cara as she slid onto her History of Magic sit next to Rose.

"Well, yeah, I know, Aunt Hermione told me stories of hers, and so did dad, but I meant here. There's so much to see!" Albus said, turning around on his chair. Rose and Cara shared the table right behind Al and Scorpius' (who hadn't arrived in time for that class all term, and that day was no exception) in every class they shared. The red haired used to sit next to Bella, but since Cara didn't sit next to Tom anymore, Bella had agreed to swap with the Ravenclaw.

"Al does have a point, you know?" Said Rose, as she leaned forward on her elbows so she didn't have to raise her voice. "There is so much to see in our world, so much we can learn, and I don't just mean school wise, but cultural wise."

"And also work wise." Added her cousin. "I mean, I have no idea what I want to do with my life and I'm so sure this will help, because I get to see more than the usual Healer of Shop Attendant. Not that there is anything wrong with those, but it is not what I want to do with my life."

"I would love to be a writer..." Cara's voice was so dreamy that Rose could tell she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You would?" Oh, that had caught Albus' interest. The boy turned completely towards them, changing his seat a bit. "I always thought you'd want to be like an Auror or a Healer or something super official like that."

The short haired girl shrugged at him. "That's what my parents want me to be. A Healer, I mean, them and everyone around me. But I don't think I could do it. I don't have it in me to care that much about so many people. Not because I don't care, but because I think it would hurt too much to see them leave."

"I think you'd give an excellent writer, Care." Rose tells her, eyeing Albus. Professor Binns had just flown into the classroom and that was Rose's way of ending the conversation. The boy turned to the front of the classroom, adjusting his seat, just as Scorpius walked in, silently seating down and mumbling an apology before professor Binns could tell him off.

The class was a blur in Rose's mind, she couldn't concentrate on what was being said by the professor with so many whispering people around her. She got it that everyone was excited about the possibility of leaving the Castle during the classes, she was too, but there were more appropriate times to speak of it. She gave up trying to take notes after the first fifteen minutes and dedicated her time to doodling on the edges of her parchment instead. She had never been too good of an abstract drawer, but at least it would keep her busy. The girl had hoped that the Professor would arrange or at least speak of a field trip, seeing as there were so many things to see about their History, but he didn't even give signs of knowing about it at all.

Once they were finally out, Rose expressed her hopes to her fellow Slytherin classmates.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is a ghost? I mean, has he even left the Castle since he died?" Evan was always the first one to say what everyone was thinking but didn't quite know how or if to say it.

"I don't know, but he is so boring, I bet that even if he has, he won't ever do it just to keep his perfect record of monotone classes." Zoe was all for innovative ways to get the student's attention, and the History of Magic professor had been getting on her nerves because of it for a few years.

"As if him having this subject wasn't enough." And then there was Gus, who couldn't like one thing other people did and always had to criticize everything. Rose was surprised that he hadn't spoken of the trips yet.

The group made their way to their next class: Charms. Still with Ravenclaws.

"How exciting is it that we are having field trips on the school?!" Squealed Professor Flitwick, who was, as always, already in the classroom when the students walked in. He was already quite short and his voice high pitched, but that made everyone flinch. "We, the Professors and Staff, have known for a while now, as the details of everything were being sorted out, and I almost couldn't keep it in! Oh, I need to calm down or I might just fall of this pile!" Flitwick wasn't afraid of making fun of himself, lightly, of course, and most students liked that about him, it made it feel like he was closer to them than the others. He composed himself, adjusting his glasses and pulled out his wand, indicating that the class was starting.

...

"Oh, and before you leave, I'd like to announce that we will be, if everything goes the way I plan it to, the test subject of this newly arrived and much welcomed change." And just like that, the chatter stopped. Rose was pretty sure she would be able to hear a needle fall if need be. Flitwick chuckled to himself. "Yes, yes, you heard correctly. We, class, are, along with the rest of your year, going to Russia for five days right in the beginning of next term. The permission letters have already been sent to your parents and you are to bring the back with you once school starts. The trip is very detailed and it is all explained there. You can find a copy of it on your beds." There was a pause as everyone gawked at each other, and at the professor, who looked around at his students with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't look more like a child on Christmas day. "Go on then, you're dismissed!"

"I have to say," His hand went up to his blond hair, messing it up, as Scorpius exited the classroom with the others. "I did not see that coming." Rose knew he was just as excited as everyone, despite his cool attitude, but she understood him, too, in a way. There was no need for the high pitched screams or the jumping around.

"Me either." Admitted the red haired. "I think I kind of lowered my expectations after getting so disappointed by Binns."

"I can't wait to hear what mom and dad have to say about this, I somehow think they knew already. Alright, bye guys, see you at lunch." Herself and Scorpius, had, along with some of their friends a free period before they had to go off to Arithmancy, but Albus had Herbology. He strode off with Tom and Zoe, leaving Rose, Scorpius, Gus and Evan off to their common room as Bella and the Twins went to the Library.

"Hey, Rose, join me for a little Chess match? I want pay back for last time!" Oh, how it was so good to not have assignments to write. Rose spent a lot of her free time perfecting her Chess with Evan, having Gus and Scorpius as dedicated commentators.

"Oh, you're on, Flint. Cannot wait to kick your ass once more." A smirk appeared in Rose's lips and she could have sworn she'd seen one on Scorpius' too.

* * *

This was the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter! And the easiest one to write, too! the words just flew out of the tip of my fingers, and no struggling to make it big enough!

I really hope you like this one! I'm going on vacation with my family for a month next week, so I will have plenty of time to write, hopefully!

Let me know what you think! i love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo ines out


	11. Kissversary

"Are you ever going to take us somewhere, Hagrid?" Rose had stayed behind after they had all been dismissed from the Care of Magical Creatures class, and was then helping Hagrid move some things on his yard. "On a field trip, I mean." She leaned against a wooden fence that went around nothing at all but a more grass. She didn't have the nerve to ask that to any other professor, but with Hagrid it was different.

"Who d'ya think added three extra days to your Russia voyage?" He asked with a smile on his face, looking up from his carving to look at her. His eyes traced the woods behind her, but the girl didn't even notice it, she was looking at what he had been working on. Rose had never seen him work so hard and for so long - she had seen him working on it every day for at least three weeks - on something that wasn't supposed to hatch, but she could never figure out what it was, and whenever she asked, he had, very much not subtly, changed the subject. "Anyway, I got to go to the castle, to do... this thing. I'll see you around." And before Rose could even offer to go with him, Hagrid was gone, climbing up the hill.

She would have gone after him, but the piece of wood had just been left there as if to tempt her, and Rose had never been too good at saying no to herself. With one last glance at Hagrid, who was still going towards the castle, she took one small step towards her friend's work space. And then another tentative one. She repeated the process until her hand was close enough to pick it up. It was shapeless. A wave of disappointment washed over her. Rose thought she was going to finally solve the mystery, but it was basically just a wood cylinder the size of her finger. The Slytherin turned it over on her hand. She could have sworn she'd seen more detail on it only a couple of days before.

"You shouldn't touch what's not yours, Rosie..." The voice came from much closer than Rose would ever think someone could sneak up on her without her noticing. It didn't scare her per say, she'd gotten used to being snuck up on. But she did not appreciate being watched.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged him without turning back to look at him. "It's not like I'm going to steal it. I'm just taking a look." She could feel rather than hear him walking closer to her. He was always so quiet and she often wondered how he did it. The boy stopped right next to her, looking in front, never down at her.

"If Hagrid wanted you to take a look, he'd tell you what it is, don't you think?" She could hear the smirk hat was surely plastered on his lips echoing in his voice. When was he not smirking?

"It's not even close to done, though. I have no idea what it is." Rose put it back on it's place and moved to where she'd left her bag on the floor, but it wasn't there anymore. She looked around. Maybe she'd moved it and didn't realize? Hagrid could've put it somewhere else, too. He eyes fell on Scorpius, standing with her satchel on his hand. She rolled her eyes. "Give me it, Malfoy. It's not funny. Give me." Despite her words, it was funny to him. Or maybe it wasn't funny, but he couldn't not smile around her.

"Come get it, Weasley." He defied, cocking his head. She hadn't moved one inch and she doubted even three seconds had passed before he spoke again. "Don't even think about it. Magic is cheating, Rosie, and we both know you like things to be done legitimately." Okay, he might know her well, but that was just too well. Of course she'd thought about magic. But it was one thought in the middle of many, such as how long his hair was and how good that suited him. He knew her all too well for her liking. But she wouldn't give up. Not that easily. Rose knew she'd never get it by force, he was much taller and stronger than her, but maybe her mouth was still bigger than his.

"We're going to be late. And you know we won't get away with it with Professor Vector." Okay, she had a tactic now. Distract him enough to snatch it from under his arm. "And I know you don't care but I will be so crossed with you if I end up in detention once more. Especially it if is because of you." She'd walked closer to him. Not close enough. But she couldn't focus on the task in front of her when he was gazing so intently at her. Without wanting to, her eyes met his, and her cheeks met the color of her hair. How could he always make her flush with only one look? "Plus, we need to be good with the Professors if we want more field trips. Maybe we can get them Christmas presents?" She offered, trying to get him to say something. She was close enough now that she could touch him if she reached out. One last try. She thought when he didn't respond, biting her lip. "Please give me the bag, Malfoy." Rose reached out to try to grab it, but, as always, he moved too fast.

Rose found herself having to step back, to the opposite way she wanted to go to, because he was so close to her then.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked, stepping closer to her again, forcing her to move back. Rose didn't reply, her eyes glued to his as he forced her to move back. Holly cow, bloody hell. Scorpius was so intense all the time that she often wondered if there was any possible way he could be more, and well, there was her answer: Yes. Yes he could. Without noticing, she had walked back more, held a breath and bit her lip. "Don't do that, Weasley." He let out a laugh of frustration as the back of her knees touched a rock. She was ready to ask what he was talking about, but turns out, she didn't need to. "Don't bite your lip. It drives me crazy." Rose wanted to ask what he meant by that. She wanted to ask for her bag back. She did not want to talk about what he had asked her. But her voice seemed to have gone for a walk without her body. His body was only a few inches away from hers. She could feel her hair going up because of his proximity. He had such an effect on her, how was that even possible? Scorpius wasn't even doing anything, he was just standing there, looking at her, a question lingering in his eyes.

Of course she knew what he meant but she couldn't really bring herself to say it out loud. They had never spoken of it or mentioned it to anyone. That moment, even though it had been the start of the two of them, had never been mentioned in any conversation or in any form. So why was he bringing it up then? Of course she remembered. Rose would never forget what it felt like having him pressed against her like that. His lips against hers. His hands of her body. He'd chosen the exact same place. And her memories had never been so vivid. She could see him leaning down to her. And something twisted in her stomach and in her heart. Longing. Desire. She couldn't completely shut out the voice at the back of her head, telling her he was going to do it again. No matter how little hope she promised herself to have, it just looked so perfect.

Rose's hand went up to his chest, gently placed flat on it. She wasn't sure weather to push him away or pull him closer, so she just stood there, feeling his heart beat against her hand. And his gaze never left her eyes, but his lips parted slightly. Her hand closed against his chest, grabbing a fistful of his very neat white shirt. It was either that or press her hand harder against his chest, wrongly giving him the idea that she was pushing him away, and no mater how loud her brain shouter at her to do so, her heart beat much, much louder, clouding everything else. And she was shaking, shaking so hard that, even though her hand was already spread across his chest, she knew he could feel it. And she needed to use her muscles. So she closed it hard.

He was really there. That moment was real and Rose was not strong enough to stop it. Neither did she want to do so.

Slowly, the Slytherin girl let her eyes drift from his and down his face, down to his lips. She had never let herself truly appreciate them. Of course she'd looked at them and noticed the details, but never had she done it that close. And if they were tempting from afar, then when they were only one movement away, Scorpius' lips were simply irresistible.

When her gaze finally moved back to his eyes, they were no longer looking back at hers, but a little more down, to her lips. A hand that came from no where was placed on her cheek and it's thumb tugged at her bottom lip, freeing it from her teeth. Don't do that. She could see his words in his eyes, but she didn't move. His thumb ran across her lip gently and back to where it was, pulling it free from her teeth. Rose let out a shaky breath. She wanted to stop him. For the same reason she had kept her heart closed up in a box since the day she let herself admit she liked him. More than a friend should like him: for their friendship. She would much rather have him as a friend, comfortable around her as he was, than push him away because she let him get under her skin.

But she couldn't. His smell, his warmth, the feeling of his muscles moving under her hand as he breathed in and out slowly, carefully. All her body was leaning towards him, not that she noticed it, though. She was leaning forward, into him, her chest against his, her cheek leaning against his hand. And the space that separated them grew smaller and smaller without any of them noticing, or intending to.

Crack.

That was all it took, one sound, one fruit falling off a tree or a dead branch broken by an animal. It brought Rose back to her senses, snapping the eyes that she didn't remember closing open right when his lips -finally- brushed against hers.

"Stop." She half whispered, but it was enough to get Scorpius to freeze. Her hand was flat on his chest once more, pushing him away only enough for her to be able to think clearly. Well, at least a little bit more. "I can't Scorpius." His name tasted sweet in her mouth, like he was her favorite desert. She didn't say it often enough to not be surprised by her body's reaction to it. "I mean, I can, of course I'm capable of it, but-"

"You don't want to." He finished for her. And it hadn't been a question. Rose couldn't help but laugh. If only he knew she had been dreaming about it almost every night. The girl shook her head, letting out a small, soundless, laugh.

"I do, actually." She admitted, pushing herself up to sit on the rock she'd been leaning against. Her legs felt like jelly and she feared they wouldn't stand that conversation after what had just happened. "But I don't want to put us at risk. I'd rather not do it than lose you as my friend. My best friend." She shrugged. Scorpius cocked his head at her, though as if she had just said the most insane thing in the world.

"It's just kissing. What could go wrong? I mean, if you're scared what people will think, we can keep it just for us- I'd actually prefer it be that way." Scorpius stepped forward, so he was standing in the middle of her legs, his hands flat on her thighs, her weak spot. And he knew it. Rose shook her head and opened her mouth, but never got any words out. "Come on, Rose, it'll be fun. It's us. Nothing will go wrong." Rose. Her name echoed in her mind. She might not say his enough, but he didn't say hers anywhere near it either. He clouded her mind once more, and before she could think about it any further, her lips were on his, softly, lightly, but on his.

It might have been two years since she'd felt them, but his lips were like home to her. She didn't recoil, they were a perfect match, her lips falling perfectly in place with his. Her hand at the back of his neck, pulling him against her, his hand at the small of her back, the other one on her cheek. Rose parted her lips, mirroring his, and his tongue darted in, first across her lip, and then exploring her mouth. She didn't remember feeling like that when they had kissed the first time. There was a spark going back and forth between them, she could feel it on her lips and on the tip of her tongue when it clashed against his. On her fingers as she tugged at the hairs on the nape of his neck. And even under her clothes, all the layers she had of them, there was the electricity on her back, right on the place where his hand touched her. But as soon as she felt it, the feeling was already spreading across her body, first to the places where she could feel his warmth, and then to the rest of her. In her bones, even, in her lungs. Lungs. She needed air. And as though he had read her mind, Scorpius pulled back from the kiss, both of them panting as if they had been running.

"See?" He asked with his boyish grin playing at his lips once more. "I told you it would be fun." His calmness seemed odd to her. Despite being his usual self, Rose could tell he was holding back. He ran his hand through his hair. "We should go. We're late to class." He picked up her bag as she jumped down to the ground, swallowing, and nodded. He handed her the bag and the two Slytherins made their way inside the Castle for their last class of the day.

As they got to Professor Vector's classroom, before Rose could knock, he touched his lips to her ear and whispered.

"We should do that again sometime. Soon."

* * *

Sooo, I want to involve the OC's more in the story, and I thought long and hard about this and is a chapter pretty soon, I will be introducing new POv's other than Rose's. I know it hasn't been strictly hers, but now you will get an insight into their friend's lives too!

I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and left a little something for me to read over. I appreciate it so much, and I love reading your opinion of this story, keep it coming, pretty please! Tell me what you think will happen next, or sometime in the future!

Let me know what you think of this chapter or the story in general! I love you just for taking the time to read!

Xoxo, ines out


	12. It's A Date

Zoe Flint was no ordinary girl, at least not in her boyfriend's eyes. She was so tiny and fragile looking, Gus just wanted to take her away to some place where no one would ever find her so he could keep her all to himself. But, of course, if he ever did try to do so, she would most certainly have his head on a silver plate, for she might be tiny, but her heart was wild like a lioness, though it didn't stop him from wanting to do so, no matter where they stood in their on-again off-again relationship. He cared about her no mater what, he admired her vision of the world and her determination facing it.

And that, that was what crossed his mind as he watched her sleep that fine December night, curled up against him, her back against his chest and her face against the crook of his neck as he leaned against the armchair by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. The only people in the room were either half asleep or too engaged in their own conversations to notice them, for it was almost three in the morning and most people had class the next day, so no one payed them particular attention - not that they did at any other time of the day if the couple was alone.

Zoe whimpered in her sleep, bringing Gus back from his deep thoughts. The boy tensed up and looked at her, relaxing back against the chair when she didn't move any further. He took that moment to look at her. Not that he had never done so, but he found there was always something about her face that was missing in his mental images of her. Her black hair, neatly cut at the edge of her chin, covered her cheek, creating a protective curtain around her, literally and figuratively speaking. Zoe had a wall up around her that he had never seen anyone break other than her brother and Rose, not even himself. Her dark hair contrasted perfectly with her pale skin, as well as her not too long but very dark eyelashes. Her nose and ears were small and delicate, and her cheeks always slightly rosy. Her lips were full, but not too full, and their color made it look like she always had a sort of deep mate lipstick on.

Their relationship was intense, they fought all the time and when they weren't doing so, they were mainly kissing and... doing other stuff. Angus couldn't say he liked all of it, because he didn't, it pained him to fight with her, but the truth was, both their personalities asked for it and it wasn't in either of them to admit they were wrong, but he couldn't say the bad didn't top the good either.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked a sleepy voice. Gus smiled gently at his girlfriend, brushing her hair away from her face with his hand, uncovering her big blue eyes, and allowing her to peer up at him curiously.

"You. What else?" Zoe rolled her eyes at him and sat up, still sitting between his legs.

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?" Zoe asked, rubbing her eyes. She knew it had to be late as there weren't many people in the room.

"Three. And because I like having you sleep against me." He shrugged, and for that, she didn't have a proper response, and he knew it, as she sat there blinking up at him for a few seconds.

"Come with me, then. I would offer to go to yours, but I think my brother would kill us, besides, the girls are a lot more civilized about it, we don't have a Scorpius making jokes all the time." She teased, scrunching up her nose.

"No, it's fine. I've had a couple of hours tonight, I'm already a lucky guy."

...

Miss. Flint, in hopes to answer all the questions you may have regarding the upcoming 6th year field trip to Russia, we've written this letter explaining and laying out all the details.

The departure will be on Monday, January 15th from the school grounds at precisely 7 A.M. The journey will be made using the kindly lended Beauxbatons Carriages and it will last for three hours.

The return will be on Friday, January the 20th at 9 P.M. The students will have the weekend to settle in and will be returning to normal classes on the following Monday, January the 23rd.

Seeing as the students will not be wearing the school's uniform, they should take warm clothes and shoes, but no more than one bag per student. It is required that they wear the School's cloak when outside.

Attentively,

Professors Flitwick and Hagrid

...

"How am I ever going to fit all my clothes in one bag?!" Cried Cassandra as the weekend came around. The sixth year Slytherin girls were all getting ready to head off to Hogsmeade, but the twins hadn't stopped talking about the letter since they had woken up to them on their bedside tables. Rose was too excited to let them ruin her mood with their stupidity, it was their Christmas shopping weekend and she needed to get the rest of it done.

She had had James' gift since February, and Louis' since January. Lily and Roxanne were easy, they liked make up. Something blue for Roxy and something red for Lily. She would have to find something for Albus, preferably something to do with baking - not that he baked, but as a joke for him having lit the castle's kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes - and for Hugo, who was the hardest person to buy things for in the family because he was so good of a person that he usually liked the boxes and paper better than the actual gift, her brother had never been much of a materialistic type of guy.

Rose noted all that in her mental checklist, then moving on to the rest of the family. All her uncles and aunts were checked out since she'd gotten all of them miniature key chains like the clock her grandmother had on the wall with all their kid's names and their state. Her parents would get those too but she wanted to get them something else, a little more personal, only she had no idea what. Dominique had her present inside Rose's trunk since the last Hogsmeade weekend, a beautiful pale violet dress that would hug her body in all the right places and fall down from her hips down to just above her knees. Molly had nothing yet but Rose had her eye on a set of quills she thought her cousin would really like. Then she only had to find something for Fred and Victoire and Teddy, and that was her family done.

Then there was Zoe and Bella, she'd never gotten anything for the twins and they hadn't for her either, and all the boys, Scorpius, Evan, Gus, and Tom. Thomas and Angus would probably get some Quidditch team's shirt, she just had to find out which they liked through Al, since they all liked different ones in the dorm. Evan would get some muggle blank canvas and some pastel crayons that she had seen as she'd seen on one of her trips with her family. And Scorpius she'd have to really give a thought about because he'd been bragging that he had the best gift for quite a while. Bella's gift was also tucked away inside Rose's trunk, a beautiful golden watch she'd seen the other girl eyeing in a store.

The red haired Slytherin double checked if she'd left anyone out before following the other girls out of their dorm and up to the castle's main hall, the five of them chattering as the walked.

"Well hello there ladies." James grinned at them as they approached the group of students that gathered, ready to go off to the little town. He stepped away from his group of Gryffindor friends as the twins giggled and Bella rolled her eyes. She and James had the sort of history that made her not like him too much. Zoe and Rose had the same reaction, but not to the latest's cousin, to their roommates' reaction to him. They batted their lashed at any and all pretty face they crossed paths with.

"James." Rose smiled softly and stepped away from her friends.

"Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks later?" He asked once they were out of ear's reach. Rose hesitated.

"I promised I would help Tom, James, I'm not sure if I can do that and shop and go meet you..." She said biting her lip.

"How about I be your shopping companion? We can talk then, maybe?" When Rose nodded, he ruffled her hair and walked off. "It's a date." James shouted over his shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes and looked back to where Zoe had been before with their friends, but instead of three other girls, she found her best friend to be accompanied by her boyfriend. And Rose wouldn't get in the middle of that. She looked for Bella, but she too was joined by her boyfriend. That left either the twins or James, but Rose wasn't sure which was less annoying. Before she could decide, though, she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Tom!" She smiled after turning on her heel. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning!" He smiled back. "I don't have much time, I still have to run back to the dorm, but are we still on for today?"

"Yeah, sure!"Rose nodded.

"It's a date, then!" Tom winked at her before jogging back to the Slytherin common room.

The Weasley girl turned around, looking for her friends once more, but found only a pair of grey eyes looking at her.

"Weasley." Scorpius nodded at her.

"Malfoy." She smiled brightly at the boy in front of her, her cheeks turning red almost instantly as the thoughts of what they'd done the day before made their way to her mind. Rose's hand twitched and she almost had to hold it with the other for it to not go up to touch her lips.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her, a smirk forming on his lips as she fidgeted.

"I've had better." She shrugged, not bothering to ask him. She knew he was there with a mission.

"So, will you do me the honor of fulfilling our Hogsmeade tradition and join me for a butter beer?" Rose frowned. She'd completely forgotten about that. How could she have? They had done that for years. The girl felt terrible as she shook her head.

"I- I'm sorry, but Tom asked me for help and I need to get my Christmas shopping done, I don't think I can make it this time around..." But when Scorpius' smirk, turned into a mischievous grin, she relaxed a little.

"Good thing I asked Al to let me borrow the map, then, isn't it?" He asked, pulling a blank piece of parchment from his pocket. "Please don't say no, stay behind with me." He pleaded. Not that she would ever say no to that offer. Rose pretended to think about it for a while.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." The girl said, stroking her chin.

"Alright, fine." He sighed. "I'll give you a clue as to what your present is." He tempted, his left eyebrow arching up. The Weasley sighed dramatically and gave him one nod.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt..." The blond boy's smile returned to his face after that, and he winked at her.

"It's a date, then!"

What was it with all the boys saying that to Rose?!

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, but I lost my inspiration halfway through this chapter, and that is why it is so crappy! I promise I'll overcompensate with loads of Scorpius/Rose interaction in the next ones!

You guys should go check out the other story I am writing with inesreigns, over on Wattpad. It's not a fanfiction, but I already ship the characters so bad! And it has only started now! Check Kill Zone out over at our account, ineseswrite! It's about a supernatural hunter and his quest to avenge his father while completing his training along with his twin sister! Then comes a very powerful but young warlock, whose help they need desperately, and despite their desire to kill her, the warlock makes her way into their hearts.

Let me know what you think! I love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo, ines out


	13. A Job Well Done

**.**

**A Job Well Done**

**OR **

**Shopping with James and Louis**

* * *

As soon as everyone was gathered in the main hall, Professor Agnes lead them to the village. Hogsmeade weekends were always fun, but Rose particularly liked it near Christmas, all the colors and the people caroling and just the smell of the wet dirt joined by the dozens of burning scented candles, it made everything feel very comfortable and familiar. Speaking of family, after her talk with Scorpius, he had wandered off too, leaving Rose alone, manner in which she remained until her cousin fell into step with her halfway through the path towards the small village.

"So, have you got my present yet?" Louis nudged her side. Well, sort of. He meant to shoulder bump her, but the boy was so tall that his forearm bumped against Rose's shoulder, making her lose her balance. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Yep! I've had it for the longest time!" His cheeks, much like hers, were flushed from the cold, and his dirty blond hair was a mess coming out from under his red beanie. Louis' face was a very pleasant one to look at, because of how symmetrical it was. His tiny nose was almost as red as Rose's hair, which made Rose giggle as she laced her arm through his, shoving her hand down his coat's pocket, where Louis' could hand rested too. "You look so much like a clown." She said in a very mocking tone. Rose loved all her cousins, but because Louis and Albus were her age and year, she spent a lot more time with them, and that made her feel a lot more comfortable around the two of them. The blond Weasley pouted at her.

"You're so mean! You always look like a clown and I never say anything!" He mocked her, pulling his gloved left hand from his pocket and taking it up to rub his nose.

Usually, Rose would have come up with something to say back, but she was in a very good mood, so the girl just let it slide.

"How is Maya?" Rose asked innocently.

"She's good. I forbid her to see me in Hogsmeade because I'm going to be searching for her present." He explained because Louis knew it was rare for him to be seen without his girlfriend. Rose loved watching the two of them together, they fit so well. It wasn't the sort of couple one minded being around, or felt like a third wheel if left alone. They were, above all, very good friends, who cared a lot about each other, and only after that were they a couple. It was weird being able to see in their eyes how much they cared for each other when they took sneaky glances towards one another, but no one could keep a smile from forming on their lips when Louis smiled at Maya after catching her looking at him.

"You haven't found anything yet?" Louis' cousin was dumb folded. That was unheard of, Louis not having found a present for someone, -especially his girlfriend- so close to the actual event.

"Nope..." He sighed, shoving his hand back into his pocket. "Everything I see and like, is so much less than her." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Sorry." He flushed. Yes, even more than the cold had already made him. Louis took a glance at his cousin, who shrugged.

"It's okay, you can talk about her like that with me, Lou. I don't mind." A big part of the reason why they were so comfortable to be around was because both of them were too good of a person to feel good about their happiness. They never wanted to rub it in anyone's face or imply that their relationship was better than the others. Louis and Maya were true Gryffindors. Rose smiled fondly at the tall boy walking next to her when he started shaking his head. "It's like reading a really good book." She went on. "I ship you guys so hard that I want to know everything. I'd honestly write fanfiction if you weren't my cousin." She teased him. Louis let out a chuckle and shook his head at her.

"How about you? Any new guys caught your eye during this fine, cold semester?" Louis and his family lived in Ireland, and even though they didn't spend much time there at all, the accent would show itself sometimes. And that was one of them. Rose liked it, the accent, very much, and it always brought a smile to her lips, though that wasn't the only reason why one grew there. The memories, oh, the memories. She let out a laugh, hoping he wouldn't see right through her.

"I know every single student in this school from the fifth year up, Louis. And you do too. Why do you even ask?"

"Because I haven't seen that smile since I went up to my dorm one night and there you were with Oli." Rose glared at him.

"It's been over two years, I think it's about time you let that go. We were only kissing."

"I had to go wash my eyes with soap afterwards, Rose. You're my cousin, I never want to see you like that." A cheeky grin made his way to his face.

"You've seen Vic, your sister, kissing Teddy plenty of times, isn't that worse?" Rose didn't let him reply before adding. "And I've seen you kissing Maya countless times, too!"

"Well, no, it isn't worst, because I can't even remember a time when Victoire wasn't kissing teddy. And that's beside the point, I've kissed her many times, I had to watch you do it the only time!" He looked over at her as they entered the village. Rose looked down sheepishly.

"Well..."

"Rose!"

"What?! He's a good kisser, and not a bad sight to look at!"

"He's also a huge playboy! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but he has a trail of pining girls and broken hearts behind him." He said sternly, and Rose could tell Louis really was worried.

"I didn't mean anything, the guy has nothing inside that skull of his, I hold my standards a little higher. Don't worry."

"What am I not meant to be worrying about?" James asked as he approached his cousins, Albus by his side.

"Nothing! No one needs to worry about anything right now except Christmas shopping!" Both Albus and James knew about Oliver, but it wasn't a topic Rose wished to have to talk about anymore. Her prying cousins were very exhausting to deal with.

"Speaking of which, Rose, I thought you had a bunch of that to do?" James grinned at her. One of those James Potter grins that bring nothing good. When she nodded, James bolted forward. "Come on, then, what are we waiting for?"

"Wait. I have to go do something. I'll be right back." Louis said before untangling his arm from Rose's and taking off jogging towards another group that was arriving too.

"James, you're on hot beverages duty, by the way." Rose informed her older cousin. "Caramel Frapé for me and a plain hot chocolate for Lou." She grinned and looked at Albus.

"Oh, I'm not sticking around, but if James is buying, I'll have a cappuccino." He made Rose's grin his. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You two are lucky I'm in a very Christmas-y mood." The older Potter turned on his heel and walked into their favorite cafe. As he walked in and opened the door, Rose saw the huge line that was inside and pouted.

"He is going to be there for so long..." She whined, tugging at the tips of her long hair.

"Oh, no, James doesn't do queues, don't worry." Rose opened her mouth to reply, but what her cousin had said earlier registered in her mind.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her head turning to look at him quickly.

"Oh, I'm off to meet Scorpius. He said he needed help with... something. Christmas shopping." Albus shrugged. "You know. And then, before everyone leaves, I'm going to go meet with Elena. She wanted to talk, so I figured why not?" Rose could see that Albus wanted to talk about his ex-girlfriend, but he already knew what her opinion was on that matter, and she wasn't about to have that talk again. So, she pouted more.

"Christmas shopping?! But- but he talked to me just now and I told him that I was going to do that and the jerk didn't even ask me to tag along!" Albus swallowed. He looked around and grinned at something behind Rose.

"Lou!"

"Okay, I would have said no, that's true, I already had plans with James, but the slug should still have asked!" Rose continued as she turned around to smile at Louis. "James is bringing you a Hot Chocolate!"

"Wait- What?" He stopped only a few feet away and blinked at her. "He is actually doing something nice?!" Louis chuckled as he walked the rest of the way to his cousins. "That's something new."

"Hey! I do nice stuff all the time!" At James' voice, they all turned to the voice. The 7th year walked to them holding a paper 'tray' with four blue cups and steam coming out of the little wholes on the lids.

"Sure you do, James, sure you do." Rose patted his shoulder and took her drink. Louis did the same, followed by Albus, who took a sip, grunted about a burnt tongue and kissed Rose on the side of her head.

"I'll see you around family." He grinned and walked off.

"Shall we go shopping now?" James asked, looking over at Rose, who glanced at Louis. She knew James wouldn't volunteer to go shopping with her if he didn't have an agenda of his own, and Rose wasn't sure Louis was in on it, but James nodded.

"He's cool. He has had a girlfriend for over an year, Lou can stay." He grinned, and Rose returned it. She never spent time with the two together, but she knew there were no better people to have when buying gifts, for one was thoughtful, and the other inventive.

"Okay, first I need to find something for mom and dad. It doesn't have to be too big - I've already got something for them, but it's too small." She informed her helpers. Good thing she already had both their gifts! "Then Hugo and Al - good thing he had to leave. Gotta swing to get Molly's gift and two shirts for Gus and Tom. Then that leaves Vic, Teddy and Fred!" She breathed in sharply after blurting all that out.

The three started going in and out of shops as fast as they could, for James still had some shopping to do as well.

Rose ended up getting a beautiful red tie for her father and matching jewelry for her mother, a huge set of posters for Fred, the fanboy, she also picked up an old typewriter from an antique muggle store for Teddy. She decided that she'd find something for Hugo and Albus when she went to Diagonalley.

"Okay, now to find something for Zoe." She sighed, looking around. Zoe was her best friend, she knew her like the back of her hand, and yet, could find absolutely zero to give her. She turned to Louis for help on this one, but he shrugged.

"Sorry, Ro, I don't know her very well, can't help with that one..." He shrugged apologetically, to which Rose pouted and punched his arm with her very cold and numb hand now that she didn't have a hot cup filled with warm liquid to put her hands around.

"Then what are you good for?" She mocked. Louis and turned to James, glancing at him hopefully.

"Oh, no don't look at me, I didn't endure all this for nothing, I need some help too!"

"Ha-ha! Finally!" Rose grinned. She'd asked him countless times during their search for her presents why he'd tagged along and why Louis had been allowed too.

"Tell us, who is she?" The Weasley boy asked his older cousin, who was almost as tall as the dirty blond. James looked away and a faint red covered his cheeks. There it was, there was no denying it.

"It's Kensi. Kensi Greengrass." Rose explained when Louis raised his eyebrow at her. "Isn't it, James?" The girl looked at her older cousin with a grin on her lips. "Of course! How could I have been so dumb? It's so obvious." At that, James widened his eyes.

"Is it?" The boy sounded startled.

"Well no, but it should have been to me. You've always refused to go in our common room, but as soon as she asked, you dragged your sorry ass down there." She explained. "I'd say she fancies you too, James."

"Seriously?" James asked, his grin almost having the ability to melt all the snow around them. Rose shrugged.

"Yeah. John has been like her shadow lately, and I couldn't figure out why. But now that I know, I think he is suspicious that his sister might have her eye on someone. And you know how overprotective Greengrass can be." She could see James flinch under all those layers of clothes. Yeah, she supposed John Greengrass could be a pretty scary guy. Even for James Potter.

"So yeah, what should I get for her?" James eyed the other two, who blinked back at him and spoke in unison.

"A necklace." They grinned knowingly at each other.

"A... necklace? Why?" James raised an eyebrow at his younger cousins.

"Because it's less compromising than a ring." Louis' voice made James feel very dumb.

"And compromising enough to show her that you care." Rose completed.

"It's simple, but something she can wear every day." Louis nodded.

"And keep close to her heart." James blinked at them as Rose spoke.

"When did you two get so smart about these things?" He laughed, finally, and put each of his arms around their shoulders, making them look like a very strange threesome. "Alright, let's go."

The three walked into the jewelry shop with one goal: Get something for Kensi Greengrass.

"Oh..." Rose said after at least fifteen minutes of searching the store. James and Louis appeared on either side of her as she picked up a silver necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a tiny green gemstone as a pendant. It was beautiful.

"Is that it?" James asked quietly. All words spoken in that store were quiet, for everything seemed like it could brake at the smallest vibration.

"No..." Louis shook his head, and Rose could hear a small smile on his voice. "That would be it for Rose, but she's not Kensi." His voice was soft and comforting, but soon cut a slightly unpleasant one.

"That is a very good choice, my dear, there are only two of them, the other one was just picked up by a lovely young man." The three turned around to see the shop owner peeking over each other. "Weird thing, they've been sitting there for quite a while and no one ever notices them. And now, the two of them get noticed in the same day." He chuckled. Rose's chest tightened. It was a lovely necklace, but not the sort of thing one got for themselves. And it would most likely be gone soon. The girl forced a smile onto her face and shook her head at the short man hoovering over them.

"We're just looking. Thank you." Rose put the necklace down and wandered away, but her cousins followed close behind.

"Who would you like to give you that necklace, Rosie?" James asked. She could hear a slight mocking tone, but she also know he was genuinely curious.

"Would it be maybe a fellow house mate of ours?" Louis asked, indicating himself and James. Of course Rose knew who he was referring to. Dumb ass. She'd already told him she wanted nothing with Oliver. "Or one of your own?"

"Yes, yes. Maybe one with lighter hair than our dearest cousin's here. And cloud colored eyes, too?" James cocked his head, but Rose just stared at him. She would never have thought of describing Scorpius' eyes as cloud colored, but she liked it. Cloud colored. She repeated in her mind. That sounded just about right for those eyes that gazed at her so intently at it took nothing more for he cheeks to fill with warmth. Which they did, just by thinking about it. James' eyes widened, but before he could say anything about Rose's reaction, Louis' voice echoed though the store.

"How about this one? Too cheesy?" He held up another necklace. Rose and James closed up on their cousin. He'd picked up a rose gold chain with a small star. The chain was big enough that any shirt could cover it up, or keep it out. A huge grin grew on Rose's face

"That has Kensi written all over it." She nodded. "What do you think, James?" She looked at him.

"I think it's perfect!" He grinned as well, ruffling Louis' already very messy hair. "Thanks kiddo." James took the necklace and went to pay as Louis and Rose walked over to the door, high-fiving each other.

"Job well done!" Louis congratulated Rose, who stopped once more.

"I'll be right back." She said to Louis before going over to where James was. She might not have found anything for Scorpius, but she'd just gotten something for his parents: A snake shaped tie pin for Mr. Malfoy and a pair of matching earrings for his wife.

* * *

Yay for an early chapter! I know it's only two days, but I'm planning to get another one out on Sunday as well, so this is progress!

Also, this chapter is about 3/2 of what my chapters usually are! Yay to even more progress! no, but being completely honest here guys, I need to know, do you like these slightly bigger chapters, or do you prefer the usual smaller ones? Let me know, please!

Also, if there is anything you'd like to talk to me about, you can come chat over at my Tumblr: prgmati... or at my new twitter account TMILSouthBay!

Let me know what you think, I love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo, ines out

P.S: Fanfiction is acting up, and whenever I try to check the views, it just says N/A and if I click on the traffic graph thing, it sends me to an error page! If anyone knows what is going on, please let me know! Also, any ideas on how to fix it are very much welcome! Thank you!


	14. The Queen Of Good Ideas

.

**OR**

**Good Mood Impulses**

"I take it you didn't see anything for Maya in there?" Rose asked Louis as herself and James joined him right outside the shop. Louis wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Nah, I gave her a necklace for her birthday, more jewelry will only make it seem like I don't care enough to think of something else." Louis shrugged. For a guy who had never had a girlfriend, only a bunch of girls pinning after him -he had Veela blood, so everyone saw it coming miles away-, Louis was not doing bad at all.

"Well, then what else do you have in mind for her?" It was James who asked, but Rose had her tongue ready to do the same. She needed more ideas. Fast.

"Well, if her dad hadn't grown up in the muggle world, and, of course, educated his children in it as well, I'd get her something high tech, like a laptop or something, but she already knows about it and so it's not fun..." Their grandfather having a huge obsession with muggle objects, and her mother and uncle having grown up in the muggle world had it's perks, such as living in it and keeping up to date with all the technology, which then resulted in Christmas and birthday presents being mainly gadgets and rubber ducks.

"Well, she might not be fascinated by it, but muggles live surrounded with them and it's still what they get each other." James spoke, too wisely for his own good. Both his cousins turned their heads to him quickly, gaping.

"James, you don't say stuff like that." Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like, ever." Louis completed. Their older cousin shrugged dryly.

"Well, I'm speaking for myself. I live there and I will still freak if someone gets me the new PlayStation." He held the little bag close to his heart, Rose noticed with a smile. That was James, whenever he fell, he fell hard. And that is why he never did fall, just tripped on a small stone.

Translation: He slept around. Which was why Rose and Louis were so surprised he was trying really hard. Well, he didn't really sleep around, girls just liked to say they'd done it with the son of Harry Potter and he let them. Not that he was innocent, because he had had his fair amount of experiences, but it wasn't much like him to kiss and tell. Nevertheless, trying was progress!

"Well, she already has a phone and a laptop, and I don't think a PlayStation is a very romantic gesture, so..." And just as Louis was shrugging, Rose's eyes widened, her mouth formed a huge grin and a shriek escaped her lips. A hand flew up to the blond's arm and an 'Ow!' was heard soon after. Rose was so excited. She had had the perfect idea.

"What is it Rose?" Louis asked her, an urgent tone to his voice.

"Okay, so you know how grandma loves talking about her times at Hogwarts and tell all those boring stories? Well," She continued when they both nodded. "I happen to have heard just the right one. Music was booming back then, everyone knew who The Beatles were, even at Hogwarts, Rock was developing quickly and-"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this!" James grinned too, giving her an approving nod.

"Wait, what?! You heard this story too? You never head anything anyone tells you!" Rose countered, forgetting what she was talking about for a second.

"Rose!" And she was reminded the next one, as Louis' voice ran through her brain.

"Oh, right- sorry. The present." She nodded once. "Mix tapes. Every girl was given one, it was like, the most romantic thing of the time. You should make her one. Not on a tape, obviously, but maybe get her an iPod or something, don't be lame and just give her the CD or whatever."

And that was it. Louis was sold on the CD. Right then and there, though, he started freaking out about which songs to choose, but James, who was being weirdly helpful, put his hands on his cousin's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"There isn't really a bad choice, anything you put there is good. Get her your favorites, the songs you listen to every day, the ones you save for a rainy one and the ones you have one person dance parties to. Make her see the world the way you do." If James was, for once, being helpful and somewhat romantic, Rose felt like the Queen of Good Ideas as something jumped in her chest.

Make her see the world the way you do. She replayed James' words on her mind. That was a perfect idea. She hugged herself, glee shinning out of her every pore. Oh yes, she'd just thought of the present that would possibly out weight Scorpius'. Possibly. Since she had no idea what it was. She'd get it when Victoire took her out shopping. Her inner muse couldn't stop dancing inside her brain.

The talk about which songs to choose was long. It lasted all the way to the Three Broomsticks, where Rose was meeting with Thomas, because yes, it was indeed very difficult to narrow it down to only two One Direction songs seeing as Backstreet boys was already featuring boy bands in the mix-tape, and longer, but without Rose's good judgement to help, since she'd gone off to find Thomas in the sea of heads that was that place.

"Do you know where she is right now?" Rose asked as soon as she spotted his freckled face, no hellos for him. Why was she doing that again?

"Honey Dukes." He nodded once, not bothering to greet her either.

"Okay, come on then." She sighed and turned to lead the way. Thomas knew her pretty well, all the guys did, she'd gotten along with them straight away, so he knew she was there as a big favor, and not happy to be at all, so he didn't push her. "Actually. Wait here. I'll be right back." She spoke over her shoulder, not bothering to check if he'd fallen behind as the Weasley girl hurried out, turning right as soon as she was out the door, following the blur of blond she'd seen walking by the window.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Rose called after the boy, who stopped and turned back with a grin on his face.

"Weasley." He greeted as she strode towards him. "I thought you were too busy to fit me in your schedule this fine day?" Chuckled Scorpius, who received a shrug in response.

"I was, but then I saw you walk by the window, and the urge was stronger than me."

"The urge? To do wh-" And lips were on lips. Her hands were on his collar pulling him down to her, her body against his, pressing him against the wall. Rose stood on her toes and she still had to pull him down towards her. Scorpius was surprised by that, she could feel it in his body, and that made her smile grow into the kiss, it wasn't often that the roles inverted and she got to surprise him. It didn't take the Malfoy boy too long to regain his composure, though, and his hands soon found their way to her waist, holding her close to him. Rose's teeth softly closed around his bottom lip and she tugged gently at it, then moving to capture his lips once more.

Despite being the motivator of the display, Rose had to fight really hard against herself to not get lost in him. His touch, his lips, his smell. Scorpius always smelled different when at Hogsmeade. Added to his usual scent, there was the faint trace of cigarettes, that usually only added to the mystery of him, as described by most girls, including the Carrow twins, but the way Rose saw it was much less benevolent. Well, at least the way she saw it consciously: like a bad habit that she'd insisted he should drop so many times. Unconsciously though, it brought images to her mind that she was not comfortable having and with them, came the feelings, all she felt for him, that was usually hidden away, tucked up into a locked draw of her brain, it poured out and overwhelmed her. And despite not wanting to, she knew she had to stop that, before she broke the promise she had made to herself. Just friends. Scorpius is my friend. My best friend. She reminded herself, pulling back from him so her heels were touching the floor.

That thought wrecked her inside, she suddenly felt really sad, but Rose knew Scorpius would see right through her, and that couldn't happen. So she reminded herself of what had gotten her in that mood, and a grin showed in her face once more.

"Someone's in a very good mood." The blond smirked down at her, his hands still holding her close. Rose nodded nonchalantly and squeezed his cheeks together.

"I just thought of the most perfect Christmas present that I'm sure will be just as good as yours." She tried to say it as casually as possible, but the last part came out way too squeaky for that.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmmhmmm." She nodded again, running her fingers up and down his jaw line, so that they barely touched his skin.

"Well, I just picked your present up, and I think the standards are pretty high." His voice sounded confident, but the smirk was almost non existent at that point.

"I thought you had had my present for weeks?" She cocked her head, dropping her hands, but Scorpius didn't seem to notice, he just nodded once.

"Yeah, I've had the first part of it for a while, but that was just sort of a concept. This is the real deal." He bit his lip and Rose forced herself to look away. "I've already given away too much." He wasn't looking at her anymore either, his eyes scanning the ends of the dark street they found themselves in. When she didn't say anything after a few seconds, Scorpius spoke again. "Someone could have seen us." He didn't sound upset, or angry, the boy was just stating a fact. One that Rose had already thought of, so she shrugged.

"It's too dark to tell who it is." She met his eyes again, and regretted instantly, even in the dark she could see his intent gaze, but thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her red cheeks. He gave her a nod.

"I told you this would be fun." A huge grin was back on his face, but that didn't make her feel as excited as he clearly was.

"Yeah, well, I have to go, Tom is going to start wondering where I went, and soon he'll come looking for me."

"I- I don't want you to go." He almost pouted at her. That took Rose by surprise, he never said that. The Weasley shrugged apologetically in response.

"I have to. I promised. And I don't break my promises."

"I know..." Scorpius sighed. "I know, go on then, good luck." He smiled and she stepped away, turning to leave, but a hand was at her wrist, pulling her back. "One more." She heard him say before she found herself on her toes, his lips on hers once more, soft at first, their lips moving together, her hands on his cheeks, but then he deepened the kiss, and she almost let him. Almost. Rose pulled back and spoke against his lips.

"Your math skills seem to have disappeared momentarily, I suggest you go look for them." Her voice came out in a half whisper, but after she left one last quick, chaste kiss on his lips and walked away, the two were left with huge grins on their lips.

"I'll see you in there later." She could almost hear him wink as she turned the corner to the main street.

"What's with the grin?" She had nearly walked into Tom, who stood at the door of the Three Broomsticks. Rose shook her head and gestured to the candy shop.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Scorpius." She said as they walked together.

"Oh." Tom let out, earning himself a glare from Rose.

"What?!"

"Nothing." He shook his head, holding his hands up defensively. "It's just explained, then." Rose rolled her eyes. If only he knew.

* * *

Cara wasn't one to go all out on sweets, nothing near that, but when it came to her gummy worms, the girl couldn't seem to help herself, she just kept wanting more, and Honey Duke's Gummy Worms were the best she'd ever tasted, hence why she would spend at least ten minutes stocking up on them on their last Hogsmeade weekend before going home.

"Did you seriously only get the gummy worms?" Asked Hailee Longbottom, a 6th year Gryffindor who Cara wasn't too fond of, but who seemed to always be around, as they left the shop. Cara turned her head to the other girl, who carried at least three bags filled with sweets, and shrugged.

"Yeah. It's what I like." She said, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. Herbology was not her favorite subject, not anywhere near that, but Cara, along with most of the school, was very fond of the professor that taught it. The same couldn't be said about his daughter, though. It was very rare to find someone ho did not roll their eyes at the mention of the girl's name. Cara wasn't sure what it was that made her so annoying, but there sure had to be something.

"Hey, hum, Cara?" called a voice, snapping the short haired girl out of her internal rant about the Herbology professor's daughter. She turned on her heels to find Rose Weasley walking over to her. Cara smiled brightly at the girl. Never had she been so thankful to see the Slytherin. "Can I talk to you? Privately, please?" The red haired shot an apologetic look at the dark haired Gryffindor that stood behind Cara.

"Of course" The latest nodded and started walking away, towards Rose. She peered over her shoulder as she saw the guilty look on the Weasley girl's face, checking to see if it was still for Hailee, but she was long gone, off to find her next 'victim'. "What's up?" Cara asked as they turned the corner, but no answer was needed since she'd almost walked into Thomas Black.

"I'm sorry." She heard the red haired whisper before backing off against the wall and looking angrily at the boy. Cara wanted to be angry at her for trapping her like that, but the again, she knew Thomas, and she knew Rose, so she knew he wouldn't hesitate to ask her to do something she didn't want to do, and that she couldn't say no to him. So she sighed and shook her head.

"Good bye, Thomas." She said as she turned around. She hand't spoken his name since Cara'd found him walking out of an alley with Navaeh Krum, or looked directly at him, and it hurt her. No matter how much she tried to cover her emotions and to not care, she still did, he'd been her first real boyfriend and he had always been great to her before that, despite everything people said about him, he'd been great, and she put too much trust in him, and he broke her heart. She was not about to forgive him.

"Wait." He reached out to take hold of her wrist, but let go as soon as he'd stopped her from walking away. Smart boy. He was giving her space, somewhat. "I just want to explain. You don't need to say anything, I'm not fishing for anything other than giving you the explanation you deserve. Just listen. Please, Cara, it'll only be two minutes and then I won't bother you again."

What was she supposed to do? he heart told her to stay, of course, and know what had happened, what she'd done wrong, because there surely had to be something. But her brain was so angry, all she wanted to do was punch him for hurting her and now forcing her to look at him and make her miss him. On the other side, though, he was right, she did deserve an explanation. And that was 2/3 in his favor.

Cara crossed her arms over her chest and nodded once, glancing at Rose through the corned of her eye. The red haired was glaring at Tom, and none of them seemed to be going anywhere. Okay, so, she's staying. Cara though, and was very grateful for that, for an unknown reason.

"I know that there is no excuse for what I did, and that's not what I'm here for, but I just can't bear thinking you might think it had something to do with you, or blaming yourself for something that I did. I can handle what other people think about me, I really couldn't care less about that, but what I do care about is what you think of yourself. And, despite everything, I know you, and I know that look, so I know I'm right when I say you think part of it was your fault. But it wasn't. So here's what happened, and what went through my mind, and how sorry I am that I hurt you. And that I ever let you close to me, because I should have known I would end up hurting you, even if it was the last thing I wanted to do, because that's what happens to people around me. They get hurt." She couldn't handle it anymore, Cara had to look into his eyes, she needed to know how much he meant what he was saying. Because despite everything, it was exactly like he'd said, she knew him.

His green eyes were filled with a mixture of pain, hope, and shame as he held out a small notebook. She took it slowly, carefully so her skin wouldn't touch his. The notebook had a hard black cover with a white rectangle slightly closer to the top where she read 'For Cara' in Thomas' most formal handwriting, which was still very messy. The Ravenclaw girl swallowed and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'll read it." She nodded softly, hugging the notebook without thinking about it. She'd think he'd be happy about that, but hi face only seemed to grow sadder, almost as if he'd expected her to put up a fight.

"I'm really sorry." He said in a raspy voice, and there was nothing she could do about the flutter in her heart.

"Me too." She nodded once more, a sad smile on her lips. And then, right before stepping closer to kiss his cheek softly, she said the worst thing she could have said, for both of them. "I miss you." It left her mouth in a half whisper, and she turned around, holding the notebook close to her heart and clutching her gummy worm bag in one hand. Cara walked right back into Honey Duke's. She'd need at least three time more candy than she'd bought.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I promised a bunch of uploads and then my brain decided to lose it's ability to come up with minimally acceptable content for me to type up, so this chapter has been stuck at 2000 words since then, and I wasn't happy with it, so I didn't want to post it because I couldn't even figure out what was wrong, and I didn't want to go back to the 2000 words chapters because I think 3000 words is a lot more fun for me to write and for you guys to read!

Let me know what you think! Either about the new found secret Scorpius/Rose Relationship, or about her attitude towards her family, or what you think will/ should happen, or even about this Cara/Thomas thing! I just want to know what you think basically, and I'd love to hear your ideas and all that jazz! I love you just for taking the time to read!

xoxo, ines out


	15. I'm Sorry

I know you guys were expecting a new chapter, and that you've been waiting for a while now, but I have sad news. I won't be continuing this fanfiction. It just isn't going the way I want it to, and I've ruined it for myself, so I don't ever get inspiration anymore.

I will probably start another Scorose fanfiction sometime in the future, but I will not be posting it until I have quite a good chunk of it written.

The other thing I've been playing with in my mind is One Shots, but in a fanfiction kind of way. I know this is confusing, but bear with me please, I'll explain. What I mean by this is: I write a piece of the story, anywhere in time, and post it. This means you get sort of one shots, but they won't be happening in a row. Say the first one is on the end of their 6th year, and the next one on the beginning of their 7th, but the one following is on the Christmas break of their 6th. Now, I know how confusing this can be, and would be, but that's how I manage to get things written: I write what I have inspiration for. So would you guys want that? Leave a review and let me know, I'll sure have it in mind!

Thank you all for your support, and I'm sorry I ruined it for both of us!

xoxo, ines out


End file.
